The One With Their Kids
by frozenFUNdayfan
Summary: Monica, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler are all parents now, and this is basically a story of their kids, growing up and the adventures they have. (each chapter is kid of like an episode) and also (summary sucks. story's better) *Summary changed... AGAIN!*
1. The One With The Begining

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRIENDS**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ANY FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED… GOOD OR BAD**

**THIS IS THE YEAR 2017**

"Hello?" Erica answered. Suddenly, before Erica could answer she heard a laugh that she never wanted to hear. "Oh. My. God," she whispered quietly into the phone.

"Hhahahahaha. It's Janice."

"Yeaaah… Hi Janice."

"Soooo… Is your mom or dad home." She looked at Chandler who was at the dinner table waving his hands frantically back and forth.

"Um no… But my mom is!" Suddenly she looked at Monica, she was doing the same thing. "Actually, she not," Erica said quickly. There's just some weird person impersonating my mom… Yeah… that's it.

"Uuuhhh?" before Janice could continue, Erica hung up the phone.

"We need to move," Erica said, "I don't care where. It could be behind a dumpster. As long as it's not near her."

"Yeah, I hear behind the dumpster, there's great cell phone reception. The only problem is cable. It's not so good there. I mean-"

Monica cut him off. "Chandler honey, there's a time to stop."

"Yes, Mom," he said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Monica said.

" Yes, _Monnnnn,_"

"That's what I thought."

"Whipped," Jack coughed under his breath.

"Grounded," Chandler coughed, mimicking his son.

"Fair enough," Jack coughed.

*******************############################### ######******************

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Mike, can you get that? I'm fixing Glades."

"Sure," he said. He opened the door to his new suburban house. They recently bought it since they realized Monica and Chandler had the right idea with getting a house out of the city when raising a child. They now have an eleven year old daughter, Lilly. Lilly was clearly named after Phoebe's mom. Phoebe's original idea was falangee, but Mike and her compromised.

"So I was walking and I bumped in to Ross and Rachel," Lilly said.

"Oh, Oh, how are they!" Phoebe asked, excitedly.

"Mom, you saw them an hour ago."

"What's your point?" Phoebe asked.

Lilly shrugged and answered.

***************################################### ####********************

Ross, Rachel and Emma were sitting at the dinner table. "So Rach, how was work?"

"Good… Oh you'll never guess who I bumped into."

"Who?" Ross asked.

"Mark." Rachel said.

"_What?" _Ross checked to make sure he was hearing right.

"Wait, Wait, Wait. _The _Mark?" Emma Asked.

"Yeah," Rachel answered simply.

"Wha… Wha… Wha… _Why?" _Ross stuttered.

"Oh please Ross , this isn't gonna be like the "on a break thing, is it?" Rachel asked.

"_We were on a break!"_

"Oh please. Emma, what do you thing?"

"I mean the way you guys tell the Story… Mom, you did say, 'maybe we should just take a break…' It seems pretty clear you were on a break.

"Oh who asked you.

**OKAY, SO THAT'S REALLY JUST A SNEAK PEAK TO THE STORY. SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S LATE AND I HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY TOMORROW. JOEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE UP BEFROE THE END OF NEXT WEEK OR SOONER MAYBE EVEN TOMMOROW. ALSO IF YOU CAN PM ME AND TELL ME WHAT EPISODES GLADEC, THE MOM/MON THING, AND TWO OF THE EPISODES WERE PHOEBE USES THE NAME "FALANGEE," WAS IN, I'LL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEAK TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! OKAY HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY! **


	2. The One With Louis and Mitchell

**ReginaPhalange24****, I FIGURED THAT PHALANGE WAS EITHER SPELLED WITH AN F OF A PH BUT I WASN'T SURE**

**IN THIS CHAPTER ONLY, THE YEAR IS 2005 ENJOY**

Year: 2005

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?" Joey said.

"Hello. We are looking for Joey Tribiani," A lady said.

"Oh. How you doin'?" Joey thought whoever was on the phone sounded hot so he decided to use his signature pick up line.

"Uuuummm, good. Joey am I correct to understand that a couple years ago you donated sperm?"

"Ummmmm… I don't think so."

"Well, let's see… Under personal comments you wrote… New York knicks rule?"

"YEAH the rule!"

"So you did?" the woman asked.

"Oh yeaahhhh…" Joey remembered.

"Yes well a couple years ago your… _Sperm… _were… _Used. _Understand?"

"Uhhhhh. No not really," Joey said confused.

"Um, a lady used your sperm to have children and it worked. She had two twins, Louis and Mitchell."

"Oh." Joey was pretty shocked, but being Joey, he didn't think much it.

"Yes well, a couple months ago the children's mother died, and we spent the last couple months trying to find their other family on their mom's side, but it seems they have no other family. It's your choice, but for these children, it's either foster care or you could take them."

"Oh… Wow. I don't know."

"Well you have a couple weeks to decide, but we have to put them in foster care soon."

Joey was pretty stuck, but he kind of wanted to do the right thing. "Wait! I most likely will be able to take them."

After the phone call, Joey did the thing he always does when he doesn't know what to do (which is pretty much all the time.) go to Monica's and Chandler's house. He knocked on their door.

"Oh, hey. What's up _Joe_?" Chandler asked, using his name that he sometimes said instead of Joey. Monica suddenly appeared.

"I have a big problem," Joey said.

"Wait, is this like a, 'I slept with a girl a week ago, and she called me back and I can't remember her name' problem, or a 'I accidentally trapped the new chick and the new duck in the fools ball table again' problem"

"Bigger," Joey stated.

"Oh, well, sit down and tell us," Chandler said surprised. He told them everything.

"Wow!" Chandler said.

"Oh my god," Monica said.

"So what do I do?"

"Joey having kids is a big responsibility," Chandler said.

"Yeah but, Joey, ultimately, this has to be your decision," Monica said.

"What!? Nooo!? I come over here, I tell you my problem and that's how it works!"

"Sorry Joe, we can't help you here," Chandler said. Joey left the house, and went to the phone and called the lady again.

"Hello?" the lady said.

"Yeah it's Joey… I can take them."

**Year: 2017 Place: Monica and Chandler's house**

"No, this dream was weird. I mean like really weird," Jack said.

"Yeah but everyone has that dream," Lilly said.

"Yeah I mean that's not _weird,_" Emma said

"Okay but that's not the end of the dream. I looked down and suddenly my parents were the size of leprechauns, and they were looking up. _There._

"You mean…" Erica said.

"Yeah," Jack cut her off.

"Oooohhhhh," Emma, Erica, Louis, Mitchell, and Lilly all said.

And so began the new friends of the next generation.

**OKAY WELL THAT'S IT FOR THAT CHAPTER. THAT WAS MORE LIKE THE SECOND (AND LAST) SNAEK PEAK. SORRY FOR THE LAME STORY LINE ABOUT JOEY, BUT I WANTED TO FIND SOME WAY OF HIM HAVING KIDS AND I REMEMBERED THE EPISODE WERE IT SAID THAT JOEY DONATED SPERM… ANYWAY, THE KID'S AGES MIGHT BE A LITTLE CONFUSING BUT THE YEAR IS 2017, AND THAT MEANS EMMA IS 15, JACK AND ERICA ARE 13, AND IM MAKING LOUIS, AND MITCHELL, 12, AND LILLY 11. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. The One Where Richards back

**SORRY IT TOOK ME LONGER THAN USUALL TO UPDATE; I WAS CAMP. ANYWAY, I DO NOT OWN FRIENDS BECAUSE IF I DID, I WOULD BE WRITING A REUNIOUN NOW… BUT NO. ANYWAY… ON WITH THE STORY! PLEASE REVIEW. GOOD OR BAD COMMENTS, BOTH ARE HELPFUL! BY THE WAY, I CHANGED MY MIND AND LILLY IS ACTUALLY 12**

Place: Monica, and chandler's apartment

"…Now your mom and your dad said she moved to Peru, but the truth is, she died and someday you will too." Phoebe had just finished her grandmother song to Emma, Lilly, Jack, Erica, Mitchell, Louis, and the rest of the gang. While Chandler, Monica, Ross, Joey, and Rachel were use to the song, the kids had their mouths wide open, at the ridicules song. Of course, they were use to Phoebe's weird antics. Especially Lilly. Lilly even had a little bit of weird in her, though not quite as much as Phoebe. Besides, Lilly was weird in a… _different_ way. A very _different way. _

"Well Mom, that was… well it was… you see… yeah," Lilly said, having trouble voicing her opinion.

"Well, Lilly, Emma and I are going to the mall," said Erica. They had planned this yesterday. The three of them were all different ages but they the hung out together all the time. Same with the guys. In fact, all six of them hung out most of the time, but because they were going to the mall; they were most likely going to go in to girly stores, and the boys didn't want that.

"Bye guys," Emma, Erica, and Lilly all said.

When they got to the mall, they went to _pottery barn. _

"My mom hates this place," Lilly said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"She believes that furniture should have a _story_… Or something like that."

"Yeah, your mom's weird!" Erica said as they were looking for some sheets Rachel asked Emma to buy. That's why they were their.

"Believe me, I didn't need you to tell me that!" Lilly said, jokingly. Suddenly Emma saw someone that looked familiar.

"Hey guy's does that man look familiar to you?" Emma asked. The man had curly brown hair, glasses, and a mustache.

"Never seen him before," Erica said simply, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Neither have I," Lilly said. Emma shrugged it off. The man didn't look _that _familiar, just like she saw him before. A while ago...

"_Oh. My. God!" _Erica, Emma, and Lilly all stiffened at the dreaded words. The three of them turned around very slowly, at the same time, as if someone was controlling the three of them.

"Oh. My. god," the three girls all said at the same time in a tired and annoyed way.

"Janice," Emma sighed.

Suddenly the man they were talking about before turned around and also said. "Oh. My. God. Janice!"

"Richard!" Janice exclaimed.

"How do you two know each other?" Emma asked. She figured it might be a clue to why this guy looked so familiar.

"Oh it's kind of a long story, but the two of us dated two of these six friends that hung out all the time! Then the two people who dated ended up getting married. Suddenly Emma knew why he looked so familiar, and Erica, knew why Emma thought this.

"Oh. My. God," Erica said.

"How do _you _guys know each other," Richard asked, confused.

Lilly was lost then caught on."Oh! You're THE Richard!" Lilly Exclaimed, very loudly. "Awkward," she said in a high pitch voice, dragging the word out.

**CLIFF HANGER! WELL KIND OF. OKAY SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP! I MEANT TO WRITE IT SOMETIME LAST WEEK, BUT LIKE I SAID, I HAD CAMP (NOT BY CHOICE.) IT WAS ONLY FOR ONE WEEK SO I'LL HAVE HE NEXT CHAPTER UP, MOST LIKLEY IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS, ****DEFINITELY**** WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK! BY THE WAY EMMA IS THE ONLY THAT HAS SEEN RICHARD BECAUSE MONICA'S DAD LOST TOUCH WITH RACHARD. IT MIGHT NOT HAPPEN, BUT ITS FAN ****FICTION. ****ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF YOU COULD GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (RICHARD RELATED OR NOT) THAT WOULD BE GREAT!**


	4. The One With the Secret Keeping

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN FRIENDS… SADLY ****, ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

Previously…

"How do _you_guys know each other," Richard asked, confused.

Lilly was lost then caught on."Oh! You're THE Richard!" Lilly Exclaimed, very loudly. "Awkward," she said in a high pitch voice, dragging the word out.

"Well, I'm kind of Monica and Chandler's daughter," Erica said.

Richard sighed, and he looked sad. "Oh," he said.

"Awkward," Lilly said again in the same way.

"Shut up," Erica mumbled, and elbowed Lilly in the stomach.

"Well, we have to go," said Emma. "Not this hasn't been _lovely_, but we _really_ have to go." ?

"Why, we have like a half two hours until, we have to be back," Lilly said. Erica, and Emma both gave her a look that said, "What the hell is wrong with you," then she caught on. "Ohhh, right. Yeah we have to go. Now."

The three of them got to Chandler and Monica's, and the nine of them were just talking.

"You'll never guess who we saw at the mall!" Emma said.

"No don't tell her," Erica whispered to Lilly, and Emma, too low for the other's to hear.

"Oh, right," Emma said.

"Who?" Monica asked, cleaning the table with Windex.

"Uhhhh," Emma and Erica both said, looking at each other. Luckily Lilly saved them.

"Oh. My. God!" Lilly said, waving her arms in the air, impersonating Janice

"God, someone needs to get that woman a leash, to tie to her house," Chandler joked, though you could hear the slither of seriousness in his voce.

"You know, they sell those now." Mitchell said. Everyone stared looking at him Blankley, except for joey who started nodding his head up and down, pretending to know what he was talking about. "Human leashes, I mean." Everyone just shook their heads once, and turned back to Lilly.

"So is that's why you guy's left?" Phoebe asked. Erica and Emma looked at each other with wide eyes. The two of them were never good at lying. Luckily Lilly was.

"Yeah." Lilly shrugged. "We couldn't handle, hahahahahaha, any longer," Lilly impersonated Janice.

"Okay well, I have to go to work," Ross said.

"Since when do you work on Saturday's"? Rachel asked.

"Oh, well we found this velociraptor's bone from the Jurassic period and…"

"Never mind, I don't care," Rachel said, interrupting Ross. "I do love you though." They kissed.

"Get a room," Emma said, biting in to an apple.

"Why don't you and that _apple _get a room?" Erica joked, as Emma ate her apple.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Emma argued.

"Didn't you guys get something to eat at the mall?" Rachel asked.

"No, it was because of Ri-Jancie," Emma quickly corrected herself she needed to tell someone about it so she called the guys and Lilly outside to "play catch."

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"Guy's you'll never guess who we saw at the mall," Emma said.

"You're gonna tell them!?" Lilly said, alarmed.

"Oh come on, like _they're_ gonna tell anybody. _They_ have no friends but us.

"Hey," the guys said. Lilly, and Emma, and Erica looked at them, and the guy's took it back by shrugging and mumbling, "Yeah okay."

"So, I'm guessing you saw someone else beside Janice?" Louis asked, rhetorically.

"Yeah. _Richard _," Emma said. "As in _the_ Richard."

"Wait _THE _Richard?" Mitchell asked.

"That's what I said didn't I?"

"Well, are you guys gonna tell my mom," Jack asked.

"_No way!" _Erica turned to Jack. "You know how Dad feels about Richard." Then she turned back to the rest of the group. "No one tells! Got it?"

"Yeah," they all said.

Meanwhile…

"Well that was weird!" Rachel exclaimed .

Suddenly there was a chorus of

"Yeah" 's

"Do you guys think they're up to something?" Phoebe asked. Then there was a chorus of

"Oh yeah" 's.

"No doubt about it" 's, and

"Definitely" 's.

"Do you guy's think we should do anything about it?" Joey asked. Lastly there was a chorus of

"Nah" 's

"They'll be okay" 's

"As long as it doesn't end them up in jail" 's, and form Chandler…

"No, I'm okay with being a lazy parent right now."

"Yeah, Well I have to go. Oh and Ben is home from collage for the week, so can he come over for dinner?" Ross said.

"Yeah, sure," Rachel answered.

"Okay, Well now I have to go inspect a large leg bone, and see if it's erect or not."

Everyone looked towards Chandler, expecting him to say something like, "if it's erect, are you sure it's his bone?" He opened mouth to say something but than said, "No it's too easy." They all looked away, and shrugged.

**Place: Ross and Rachel's**

Emma walked in the door, coming back from, spending a good amount of time with her friends.

"Hey sweetie, look who's here!" Rachel exclaimed looking to Ben.

"Sup, Ben," Emma said.

"Hey Em," Ben said.

"I got a new video game wanna see?"

"Sure," Ben said. they walked out of the entrance and, to the living room.

"So what's the game?" Ben asked.

"There is no game," Emma said.

"Well than why did you…"

"Erica, and Lilly, and I saw Richard at the mall today," Emma said interrupting Ben.

"No way!" Ben said.

"Yeah it's true."

"Well, did you tell, Aunt Mon?"

"No, I promised Erica, I wouldn't."

"But you suck at keeping secrets!"

"Hello! That's why I told you! You need to make sure I don't tell mom and dad!"

"Okay, okay. I'll make sure."

"Kid's, Dinner's ready!" Rachel shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay," they both said. Once they sat down, they started stuffing their faces with the pasta Rachel made to keep from "spilling the beans."

"So what's up," Ross asked.

"Nothing ," They both shrugged, their moths full with food. Once Emma was done, she had to keep her mouth busy to keep shut about Richard for the night. She started humming "smelly cat."

"Why are you humming smelly cat?" Rachel asked, suspicious.

"I don't know." She switched to the grandma song, which was even weirder. Ross and Rachel both looked at her with suspicion. _This is gonna be a long night, _she thought too herself.

**HI! SORRY, I MEANT TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP, SOMETIME IN THE AFTERNOON AND NOT AT TWELVE'O' CLOCK AT NIGHT, BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I WANTED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER AT LEAST A HUNDRED WORDS! ANY WAY PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**


	5. The One Where Monica Doesn't Care

**Hi! I was planning on getting this chapter up sooner but I was waiting for more reviews. Anyway remember, the more reviews the faster the chapters come up! I would like to say thank you to the guest for the idea! Now for the hardest part… I SADLY do not own friends (tear, tear.) Okay enjoy!**

"Jack, Erica, can you come down here for a second?" Monica shouted. Jack and Erica were in their rooms discussing Richard. Today the two of them were at the mall, in the food court with Mitchell, Louis, Lilly, and Emma, and they saw Richard again…

_FLASH BACK_

"Hey, you guys are the ones I saw at the mall yesterday right?" a voice from behind them said. They turned around and realized it was Richard.

"Nooooo…." Emma said.

Erica sighed, and said "Yes." Emma, Lilly, Mitchell, Louis, and Jack looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well listen, could you give her this?" Richard said, as he handed Erica a note.

"Surrrreee…" Erica said, not knowing what to do.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Jack, and Erica were coming down, all jittery as if they were hyped up on sugar and candy, because they were so nervous about what happened. They didn't know whether to give Monica the note or not. They didn't read it because they thought it would make things worse. The two of them got to the couch and were extremely jumpy.

"What'd you two do? Hijack of coffee factory?" Chandler asked. Jack and Erica both started laughing to cover it up. They went a little over board with the laughing though, because they started laughing hysterically.

"Okay, anyway…" Monica said slowly. By this time, Erica was covering up her mouth so she wouldn't say anything. It was ironic how she was the one who was stressing about other people not saying anything, now that she thought about it. "We have something to tell you. I'm pregnant!"

"We saw Richard at the mall today, and he asked to give you this!" she said sticking up the note.

"Well this day's just full of surprises, isn't it?" Jack said.

Everyone was now starring at Erica. At the letter. Monica took it slowly, and read it to herself, she than showed it to chandler. He read it out loud. The letter said,

Dear Monica,

I don't think we got a chance to say goodbye, so I just wanted to say goodbye.

"Okay," Chandler said. "So what do you guys think about our news?"

"Yeah, yeah it great, but wait, you mean you don't care?" Jack asked, confused.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other and then back at Jack and Erica "No," they both said, and shrugged.

*****************##################*************** ****

"Wait they weren't even upset?" Mitchell said.

"No." Jack said. "It was weird." The six of the kids were at the mall food court again.

"Well, I mean, isn't that a good thing?" Lilly said.

"Yeah, I guess. But it was still weird"

"Well, I'm gonna go get food. Louis want to come with me?"

"Sure," Louis said, shrugging.

Lilly and Louis walked up to get food.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Louis asked.

"Yeah sure, why shouldn't we?" Lilly questioned.

"I mean if were gonna be together shouldn't we tell them?" Louis considered.

"No, no, no! if we tell them, they'll just freak out!"

"Like you are now?" Louis said, nervous.

"Oh, sorry. Look, I don't like hiding it from my best friends either, but they'll get weird."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's go back before they get suspicious," Louis said. He began to walk, but then Lilly grabbed his arm.

"They'll be even more suspicious if we come back with no _food," _Lilly said.

"Oh right." Louis and Lilly got in line to order.

**Sorry it's short, but it's my sister's birthday! Yay, she's turning 18! Anyway I have a lot of things to do today with her, but I wanted to get this chapter up. Please review! Just remember, the more the reviews, the faster the chapters come up. It only takes about ten seconds!**


	6. The One With Code Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own friends**

**Thank you for the great reviews! And thank you to ****lyingprettylittlehouseofbtr**** for the idea! Please review… I love reviews!**

"Ross! C'mon we'll be late!" Rachel called. Ross and Rachel, and Mike, and Phoebe were going on a double date.

"Yeah coming. I was looking for my dinosaur tie. I couldn't find it anywhere, have you seen it?" Ross asked.

"Uhhhhh noooo…?" Rachel said, lying. She had burned the tie last week. "Oh and hey, Monica called, and they can't come."

"Why?" Ross asked.

"I don't know something about Erica wanting to spy on Lilly, and Chandler and Monica need to stay to make sure she doesn't."

"Why?" Emma asked, who had been in the kitchen were Ross and Rachel. She was eating cereal.

"Because last time they spied on someone they almost got arrested," Rachel stated simply.

Emma looked at her weirdly. "No, no, I mean why does Erica want to spy on Lilly?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something about… code red?" **(A/N code red is two people out of the six of them are dating each other)**

Emma gasped, and dropped the full spoon of cereal she was about to scoop in to her mouth, right back in the bowl, and ran out the door screaming "Oh my god!"

"Well _that _was weird," Rachel commented.

"Yeah, should we see what that was about?" Ross asked.

"Nah," Rachel said waving her arm in a let's-let-it-go" sort of way. The two of them then went off to the restaurant to meet mike and Phoebe.

*************#############**************

"I'm here, I'm here!" Emma said screaming. "Now what's this about code red? Who's dating who?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Lilly is dating someone in the group, and I think it's Mitchell." Erica said. **(A/N you might be a little confused, I didn't change Who Lilly was dating because she's still dating Louis, Erica just got it wrong)**

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"Well, she keeps making excuses about how she needs to go over to Louis, and Mitchell's place. And she keeps talking to Mitchell."

"Oh man, this is bad! I mean, if they break up were gonna have to pick sides and I don't know who I'll choose! And where are your parents! I thought the reason they couldn't go out with my parents was because they needed to make sure your not gonna spy on anyone."

"Oh, there upstairs. I'm under house until further notice. They really don't want me spying on anyone again." Erica said.

"Gee, I wonder why," Emma said sarcastically.

"Look, I really don't see what they big deal is. I mean, I ran away before the cops could see me," Erica said, defending herself.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Wait a minute where's your brother. Does he know?"

"No, he's at the arcade with Louis." Erica gasped, and said, "and not Mitchell! We _have _to go over to Lilly's house and see what she's up to!"

"Won't you get in trouble with your parents?" Emma asked.

"I will save this group if it's the last thing I do!" Erica said, rather dramatically.

"Dude where stopping two people from dating not going to war."

"We'll see," Erica said.

Emma shook her head slowly at the comment and they left to go see what was going on.

********************############****************** 

Rachel and Ross entered the restaurant and were greeted by Phoebe at the table. They sat down and ordered. Suddenly,they heard a voice that they dreaded.

"_Oh. My. God!" _

"Janice," the four of them mumbled under their breath.

"Hey guys! This is insane! It's like every time I go out, I see you! Hahahahaha!"

"Lucky us," Ross mumbled sarcastically.

"Mind if my boyfriend and I sit here?" Janice asked, motioning to man.

Uuuuuuhhhhhh?" they all said. But before they could answer Janice pulled up two chairs to their table.

*******************#############****************** *

_Two hours earlier at Joey's_

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really can't make it tonight. Jack's dragging me to the arcade."

"It's okay. Just remember, two days until our one month anniversary.

"I know. I'll be there," Louis said smiling. **(A/N awww it's so sweet. Young love, sorry I just had to say that)**

"So when do you have to leave?" Lilly asked.

"About a half an hour."

"Okay," Lilly sighed.

"What?" Louis asked, concerned.

"Nothing it's just, it's Friday night, I was hoping we could do something."

"Yeah well, look at it this way. After this weekend there are just three more days until school ends, and then every night will be like Friday and Saturday night's"

"Yeah you're right," Lilly said and smiled.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. "Oh no, that's Mitchell! Act like were not dating!"

"How do I act like were not dating?" Lilly asked confused.

"Damn it! I don't know!"

Mitchell came down the stairs. "Hey guys," Mitchell said.

"Hey, man. Are you going to the arcade with Jack and me?"

"No, I have to work on my end of the year project. Did you guys know it's do Monday?"

"Yeah," they both said, and shrugged like it was obvious.

"Oh. Well, I haven't even started it. Better get to work."

Louis fifteen minutes later. "So Mitchell, what does Louis like? I mean. If I were to say, give him a gift, what would he like?"

"I don't know," Mitchell said shrugging. "Why do you keep talking about Louis to me. You're always pulling me a side and stuff."

Lilly began to look guilty.

"Wait a minute. Do you like him?"

Ummm." Lilly didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say they were dating. "You caught me. I like him."

"I knew it!" He yelled. "But don't get your hopes up. I think he's dating another girl in secret."

"Oh, I believe you," Lilly said.

*******************###########******************** *

_Back to the present_

"Just as we suspected. No Mitchell," Erica said looking around at the arcade.

"Should we tell them," Emma said, pointing to Louis and Jack.

"They have a right to know. They're part of the group too." They walked over to them.

"Guys you'll never guess what we just figured out!"

"What?" Louis asked

"Mitchell and Lilly are dating!" Emma said.

"What!?" Jack screamed.

"_What?" _Louis said, confused.

"Yeah, that's why Lilly keeps going over to your house," Erica said, looking at Louis. "_And _why she keeps talking to him."

"Yeah, we have to do something," Emma said. Of course the reason Lilly was going over there was because of Louis, and the reason she was always talking to Mitchell was because of Louis but they didn't know that.

"Your right! Let's go!" Louis said fast. He ran off to his house, to try and beat the others. They just watched him confused. He finally got to his house, out of breath. "Lilly! Jack, Erica, and Emma think Mitchell and you are dating!"

"What?" Mitchell said.

"What!" Lilly screamed.

"Yeah, what do we do? We can't tell them _were_ dating!"

"What?!" Mitchell screamed. "Wait you're the secret girl?" Mitchell gasped "You don't like _him, _you like _each other_ "

"Yeah, keep up!" Lilly screamed

"Yeah seriously man," Louis said.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Lilly.

Louis looked toward Mitchell with a pleading look.

"What?" Mitchell "What, do you want me to do? Pretend to date her!"

"What? No! just say… you have a crush on her! Yeah that's it! Say that's why you've been talking to her all the time, and the reason she keeps coming over is because you ask her too!" Louis said.

"What? No way!" Mitchell argued.

"C'mon. I've done so many things for you! Please just do this for me!"

"Uggghhhh fine!" Mitchell said rolloing his eyes. He wasn't happy about it, but Louis was right. He had done so many things for him.

The rest of the group walked in. "You guys are dating!" Erica immediately accused, pointing at Mitchell, and Lilly. Louis and Lilly both looked at Mitchell with begging eyes.

"Um, no, no, were not. Um, I have a crush on her, and the reason she comes over is because I ask her too, and, um, she isn't always talking to _me_, I'm always talking to _her."_ Mitchell said.

"Wow, you really are pathetic. I mean what you just call her over so you can like gawk at her or something," Erica said.

"Yeah man, get a life," Jack said.

"Seriously," Emma said, nodding her head. Now Lilly and Louis were starting to look and feel really guilty.

"What can I say? I'm Mitchell. I'm pathetic, I like to call Lilly over and gawk at her," Mitchell said shrugging.

"Well, let's go guys. This is no code red, just a slight yellow," Erica said.

"Yeah," Jack, and Emma said, and turned around.

"Too bad, too, I was looking forward to breaking someone up, and using good cop bad cop on them," Emma said as they left. They closed door, and went home.

Mitchell turned to Lilly and Louis. "You. So. Owe me," Mitchell, said squinting his eyes.

**Okay, well that was a longer chapter than I usually write so yay! See, reviews do inspire me! Anyway, that chapter sound a little familiar to some friends episodes…? Yeah that was the point. So please review! The next chapter will have more of the double/ triple date with Janice! 'till next time!**


	7. The One where Mitchell's an Idiot

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own friends :( **

**So anyway I wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews! Keep it coming! I love reviews! And also this takes place literally ten minutes after the last chapter.**

Lilly was sitting on the couch with Louis. Emma, Erica, and Jack had just gone home and they were enjoying their time.

"I feel bad for Mitchell. Now the whole group, thinks he's a complete idiot!" Lilly said. Louis raised an eyebrow. "Well, I mean more than they did before."

"It's fine. He's a tough guy. He'll get over it," Louis said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lilly said. Then suddenly Mitchell walked in.

"I hate you guys," Mitchell said. "I really hate you. And I'm not exaggerating. Erica just called, and asked me if I needed _help_. HELP!"

"Look we're sorry, and we promise we'll make it up to you," Lilly tried to reason with Mitchell.

"Yeah well, you better, because if you don't I'll… I'll…Well I haven't thought of it yet, but I'll do something.

Louis and Lilly looked at each other. "Should we be worried?" Lilly asked.

"Nah, Mitchell has trouble figuring out how to use the shower drain, I doubt he'll be able to seek revenge," Louis said.

**************##########****************

**The double/ triple date with Janice**

"Hahahahaha. So anyway, long story short, we ended up doing it in a parking lot!" Janice finished her disturbing story, than her and her boyfriend did her "signature" laugh, and Phoebe, Mike, Rachel, and Ross started fake laughing.

Rachel began talking. "Well, Janice we'd _love _to talk more, _believe me _we would, but our food is coming, and-"

Janice interrupted her. "Oh no problem, we'll just eat with you guys."

"Oh… _joy," _Phoebe said. They spent the rest of the night with Janice… Against their will, of course.

*******************########******************

Jack, and Erica tried to sneak in without their parents noticing because Erica wasn't allowed to go out, but they saw her.

"Erica!" Monica said. "We told you, we didn't want you going out."

"Yeah remember what happened last time you spied on someone?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I know, I got arrested," Lilly said, tired of hearing it.

"Hey guys," Rachel said without emotion, coming into their house.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked, sensing something in Rachel's voice.

"We just had the worst date ever. _Janice_ was there!"

"Oh. My. God," Monica, Chandler, Jack, and Erica all said.

"Someone needs to give that woman a restraining order," Jack said.

"Hey guys where's Lilly?" Mike asked.

"Oh, she is at Mitchell, and Louis's house," Erica said.

"Yeah, and where's Emma?" Rachel asked.

"At your house," Erica said.

"Yeah you guys do remember that you have your own houses, right? Okay," Chandler said, joking as usual.

"Hey guys what's up?" Joey asked walking in.

"Apparently not," Chandler said, which officially ended that conversation

**Okay sorry it's so short but I wanted to get the chapter btw, in case you didn't figure it out yet, Mitchell's supposed to be like Joey, Louis is supposed to be like Chandler, Lilly's supposed to be like Phoebe (not her crazy side though), Erica's supposed to be like Monica, Emma's supposed to be like Rachel, and Jack is kind of supposed to be like all of them. (sorry "the next generation" Ross is left out) Although, jack has a little bit more of Ross in him than the other's. And also to the guest, I will be using the name for Lilly, and Louis, but not in this chapter. Probably in the next.**

**And also I need more ideas so PLEASE REVIEW! Haha okay I'm pretty sure the authors note is longer than the story. But seriously PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! I'm on my knees… Well mentally I'm on my knees. Okay bi :)**


	8. The One With the Play

**I do not own friends**

"Guess what?!" Mitchell said coming in to Monica and Chandler's apartment, where everyone was.

"What?" Louis asked.

"I got a part in the summer recreation musical!"

Suddenly there was an echo of, "cool's" and "great's."

"yeah, and I got the LEAD ROLE!"

Than there was an echo of "wow's" and "amazing's."

"That's great! What musical is it?" Emma asked

"The little mermaid!" Mitchell said.

"Wait a minute," Louis began, "the lead role in the little mermaid would be, Areal!"

"Okay, I got prince Eric! So what now?!"

"Ooh, I'm so proud of you," Joey said walking up to Mitchell, "following in my footsteps!"

"Yeah, I guess the fact that it's a musical and not play is a drawback, but whatever. It's still acting."

"Yeah well, I'm proud of you! When does the show open?" Joey asked.

"August 3! It's gonna be so cool! Anyway rehersals are everyday for an hour, and I was hoping someone could wait for me everyday there to see when I get out, otherwise _bad things might happen_, like _secrets getting out," _Mitchell said looking at Lilly, and Louis. Everyone was a little confused, but they let it go.

"Oh yeah, _we'll_ go with" you Louis said, through his teeth.

"Yeah, _sure," _Lilly said, also through her teeth. After another hour everyone went their separate ways, Except for Lilly and Louis, and Mitchell.

"why are making us just wait there for you. There's nothing in that for you!" Louis said.

"Let's just call it revenge. Making you wait for an hour and a half for half the summer seems perfect."

They both groaned but went for it anyway, because otherwise there secret would come out, and they did _not_ want that to happen. For the next couple of weeks, they waited outside of the recreation drama department for Mitchell. It wasn't something they were happy about, but they really didn't have a choice.

After Mitchell got out this afternoon, Louis and Lilly went to the mall. They went to a couple stores than the food court. What they didn't know was that Erica was there. Louis suddenly gave Lilly a kiss on the cheek and Erica gasped. She went off to Rachel and Ross's apartment, were Emma was. When she got there, Ross, Rachel, Joey, Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe were there. Lilly and Louis were obviously at the mall, and Mitchell and Jack were at the arcade.

"Emma! Code red!" Erica came in yelling.

"Oh no. Remember what happened last time you called "code red?" Emma asked.

"No this time it's real! I saw Louis and Lilly kissing at the mall!"

"Oh no. Were you spying on people again?" Monica asked.

"No, I was just at the mall and I saw them kissing!" Erica answered. _Why does everyone think that!_ She thought.

"Wow first Mitchell, now chandler? Man she is on fire!" Phoebe said smiling, with a hint of proudness. Everyone gave her that wow you are a really horrible mom look, and she fixed her sentence, and said, "I mean, I am so having a talk with her when I get home!"

"oh man this is bad!" Emma said.

"Guys, why is it so bad. I mean, I think they would make a cute couple. They could have there own little nick name like Lillus," Monica said.

"Yeah or Louly," Chandler said. Everyone looked at him, and he realized how stupid that sounded. "Or Lillus. Yeah, it should be Lillus."

"It's bad because if they break up one of them will become kip!" Erica said.

"Who?" Monica asked.

"You, know kip. He was Dad's roommate, and he started dating you, and you guys broke up, and he moved out and you never saw him again…?" Erica asked.

"Oh yeah… But I mean, that won't happen. Like when Ross and I broke up, we stayed friends. And besides, where your parents , and were _always _hanging out, so you guys can't escape each other," Rachel said.

"No! No! we can't take that risk!" Erica said.

"Yeah Erica's right. We have to find away to break them up, before there relashinship goes to far!" suddenly they left slamming the door behind them.

"Oh, this can't be good," said, to the other five of them.

"Noooo…" All five of them echoed.

****************##########********************

The next day the six of them went to the mall, and of course, the food court. They were eating when Erica said, "hey Louis, were you staring at that girl over there?" Erica asked, knowing it would probably get Lilly mad.

"What!?" Lilly said. "how could you that to…" Lilly trailed off knowing the mastake she mad, but she quickly fixed it. "Socitety… yeah that's it. How could you do that to womans rights. I mean what do you just stare at them like pieces of meat all day. I mean, come on people, what ever happened to suffrage?!"

"No! I wasn't staring. I didn't even see a girl walk by!" Louis tried to defend herself."

"Oh come on Louis, I saw you starring!" Emma said, knowing her and Erica's plan was working. She was doing an evil laugh on the inside.

"Yeah Louis, why don't you go talk to her?"

"Yeah Louis, why _don't_ you?" Lilly said angry, but she was smiling, which to Louis was even scarier.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I mean she would never go out with me," Louis argued.

"Oh, of course she would!" Erica said.

"Yeah _sure_ she would," Lilly said angrily. Jack, and Mitchell had no idea what was going on, although at least Mitchell knew why Lilly as so angry. Louis lost his battle and went up to talk to the girl Erica and Emma were talking about. Much to Louis's dismay, the girl said yes! He went back to the table and told them what happened. Lilly glared at him for the rest of lunch, and Erica and Emma high fived under the table.

As soon as Lilly and Louis were alone, they talked.

"I can't believe you!" Lilly began. "Your gonna go out with another girl!?" Lilly screamed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I had no choice. They cornered me! And you weren't a lot of help either," Louis countered.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but I was mad," Lilly frowned, giving him the puppy dog face.

"Okay, I forgive you. So were even?"

"Yeah right," Lilly chuckled.

Louis sighed. "Look it'll be one date and I'll make sure we won't even kiss okay?"

"I have a better idea!" Lilly said.

"What?" Louis asked curious.

"Just call and say it's off!" Lilly said. "If Erica and Emma ask, just say _she _called it off."

"Oh yeah… you see, this is why you're the smart one in the relashinship," he said, smiling. He took the phone, and started dialing. Little did they know, Erica and Emma were listening.

"Oh, they wannna play rough, _we'll _show them rough," Erica said smiling.

"Oh yeah…" Emma said, and they high fived. "Wait, what are we gonna do?" Erica rolled her eyes and leaned in to elxplain the plan.

**Okay, there it was, another kind of long chapter. Yay! The whole group is close to figuring out Louis and Lilly's secret, but the story is far from over. And don't worry, I did not forget about Monica being pregnant, it just hasn't come up. Anyway please review. I would really appreciate it! And I would love you forever! (okay a little intense, but still) 'till next time!**


	9. The One Where Everyone Knows

**Thank you for all the great reviews! It means so much! Anyway to answer the questions that ****fcnoyes63**** had it never said it was impossible for Monica to get pregnant so I figured it would work, and also, Emma does have other friends that she hangs out with, but she also hangs out with the other kids. I figured it's possible for her to hang out with kids that are a couple years younger than her. So if anybody had the same questions as her, there it is! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own friends**

Place: Monica and Chandler's apartment.

"Chandler, what about this one?" Monica asked showing her a picture of a crib in a magazine.

"I like it, but isn't it a little expensive?" Chandler asked.

"Hello? Chandler. All the other ones take up too much room. I mean, the book shelve needs to be on the other side of the wall, and there still needs to be room for the drawer. I mean, did you _forget_ who you were married too!"

"Oh right. Do whatever you like," He said smiling. Chandler knew his wife could be a little odd sometimes, but he would do anything for her.

"Look, Phoebe, I'm just saying it doesn't sound possible," Ross said to Phoebe as they walked in, followed by Rachel, and Joey.

"Oh, so you're saying evolution is possible but not this!" Phoebe asked.

" Phoebe evolution has been proven by scientist. Dogs that can talk, has not," Ross tried to reason.

"Yeah, okay," Phoebe said, in a mimicking voice.

"You guys do know, you don't live here, right… No? okay," Chandler said. the five of them ignored him, like they did with most of his jokes and kept talking.

"So can you guys believe Lilly and Louis are dating!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah but I am a little worried about what Erica, and Emma are gonna do. I mean, Erica might not be our kid biologically, but she definitely has Monica's personality," Chandler said.

"Yeah, I worry about that sometimes," Monica agreed. "I mean, one of me is already enough. I'm crazy!"

"I mean whatever they do, it can't be that bad. I mean I remember Rachel and I, when we figured out you were dating. We…" she stopped and gasped. "Oh my god! They're gonna do what we did!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Oh my god, your right! One of them is gonna pretend to like Louis!" Rachel said. "What do we do?"

"Nothing?" Joey suggested.

"Yeah okay, yeah." All of them said.

*********************###########****************** *****

"Jack, Mitchell, You'll never guess!" Erica said running in with Emma in to Joey's apartment.

"What?" Jack said.

"Louis and Lilly are dating! Sorry we didn't tell you when we found out, yesterday, but we were too busy scheming," Erica said.

"Oh my god! And your sure!" Jack said.

"Yeah, we saw them kissing!" Erica said.

"Yeah, that's why Lilly was acting so weird about that girl at the mall!" Emma said.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything! I mean come on! That could mean… Well, they're not dating!"

"Look, Mitchell I know that it's hard to except your brother dating Lilly. What with here being your crush and all, but you need to get over it.

"I do not like her!" Mitchell snapped.

"Well, what else could it be if… Oh my god! You knew!" Erica acused.

"A little," Mitchell admitted.

Erica glared. "Now it's on," she said. "Here's the plan, I'm gonna pretend to like Louis, just to bug them. If they refused to be broken up, than the least we can do is mess with them!"

"Oh yeah," they all agreed.

******************##########******************

PLACE: FOOD COURT

"Have you ever had the feeling where you just really like this guy, but you don't want to say anything…" Erica said, trailing off, winking at Louis. Louis looked behind him, confused.

"Ummmm. Nooo…." Lilly said, confused.

"Oh, well, think I really like this guy, but I don't want to tell him. We've been friends for a really long time," Erica said winking at Louis again.

"Lilly, can I… talk to you for a second, over there," Louis said.

"Sure," Lilly said. they walked over to the end of the food court and Lilly asked, "What is it?"

"I think Erica likes me. I mean she winked at me! Twice. You saw that right?" Louis said.

"Yeah, but… oh my god, she knows about us!"

Louis's eyes went wide. "Your right! Hold on." Louis said, walking over to the table and grabbing Mitchell.

"Mitchell, does Erica know about us!" Lilly asked.

"Wellll…"

"What!" Lilly screamed. "please tell me it's just her.

"Ummmm…."

"Oh my god," Louis said sighing. Now what?!" Louis asked.

"Wait a minute! They don't know, that we know, that they know!" **(A/N ha I love that part in friends! I just had to do that. Sorry if it's a little repetitive.)**

"You're right. This will be awesome! We'll just fool them!"

"Yes!" Lilly said. "You can go now, Mitchell," She said waving hand in his face.

Mitchell walked back and immediately, Erica asked the question, "did you tell them that we know?!" Erica asked.

"Noooo…" Mitchell said clearly lying.

"Oh my god this is so over!" Emma said.

"Tell me about it," Jack sighed.

"No. no. it's not! They don't know, that we know, that they know, that we know!"** (A/N okay I'm not even watching that episode and remembered that. I'm kind of proud, any sorry for the interruption. Please continue)**

"You're right," Jack said excited. The three of them sighed, while Mitchell just sat back, and prayed to god that this would be over soon.

**Okay, so I was gonna put the next scene in this chapter but I thought this was a good place to end. Don't worry though, because the next chapter will either be up late tonight or tomorrow, because I already know what to do with it! Anyway please review! **


	10. The One Where They're all Pretending

**I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! My friend called me before I even woke up and asked if I could hang out, than we ended up talking about the conjuring all day so we really felt like watching a horror movie and we ended up watching three and then we had a sleep over, so I had no time to write it yesterday, and now I have a really bad cold, but it's up now so yay! Enjoy! And please review! And promise the next chapter WILL be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own friends… Except in my dream when I own EVERYTHING! Mwahahaha (Evil laugh)… no jk.**

The six friends planned on what they were going to do, but, although Mitchell knew both plans he _refused _to get involved.

Louis walked back to the table and took a deep breath. "So, Erica, do you think you might want to go on a date with me…?" Louis asked, hoping she would say no.

"Sure…" Erica answered, not really wanting to.

"Greeeat," Louis said, dragging out the word. With the distress on both their faces, it was clear that neither of them wanted to do this. But of course they weren't going to back down either. They both decided to suck it up, and do it.

"So when? Where?" Erica asked.

"How about my house?"

"Cool," Erica said, though her voice didn't sound right with the word.

********************###########******************

The next day Erica got to Louis's house, and Jack and Emma were waiting.

"Okay, so you know what to do right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Make him think that I like him," Erica stated, obviously.

"Good, now we'll waiting out here, but when when he opens the door will hide behind it so he doesn't see us okay?" Emma asked.

"Okay," Erica said.

_Mean while…_

"Okay, you know what to do?" Lilly asked Louis, who was waiting in his and Mitchell's bedroom.

"Yup. Just act like I like her," Louis stated proudly that he remembered.

"Uggghhh!" Mitchell groaned. "I refuse to be a part this evil plan! I'm leaving!"

Mitchell got up and was about to leave, when Louis grabbed his arm and said, "Fine! You don't have to help, but just stay here in case something goes wrong. Please!"

Mitchell sighed but agreed. He lied down on is bed and started to read magazine when the door bell rang.

"Okay, that's her now go!" Lilly said, waving him on.

Louis got out of his bedroom to get the door. "Hello, Erica," Louis said, half smiling, gesturing torward a table in the middle of the room. The table had two plates with sandwiches on them. they sat down and began talking.

"So , Louis I'm very glad I'm here," She said forcing a smile. She just couldn't wait to get this over with.

"Well… _I'm_… Very glad… You're here," Louis said. he had trouble getting put the words. He had never been good at lying.

"So," Erica said, signaling him to move on the conversation, hoping he would cave, and Louis hoping the same for Erica.

"Sooo…" Lois repeated. "If you'll excuse me for a second, I have to go do something in my room." He got and went off to his room. "What do I do?!" he asked Lilly.

"you have to make her cave, somehow," Lilly said.

"How?" Louis said confused.

"Uhhhh… KISS HER!" Lilly screamed, just coming up with the idea.

"What?! I can't do that!" Louis screamed.

"Diabolical…" Mitchell hinted in the backround, whispering the word.

Lilly rolled her eyes, and drew her attention back to Louis. "Look, you probably won't even have to kiss her. She'll probably cave before you even get close."

"Your right. I can do this. I can do this," Louis kept repeating.

_Mean while…_

Erica went out to the hall way. "What do I do?" she asked. "I need something to make him cave!"

"Why don't you… kiss him!" Emma suggested.

"Yes! That'll be perfect!" Jack said, high-fiving Emma.

Erica sighed, but agreed. She went back in quietly, and right as she sat down, Louis came back in to the main room.

"So, Erica, do mind getting up for a second?" Louis said, hoping that she's cave before he even had to lean in to the kiss.

"Suree…" Erica said, knowing where this was going. She got up and Louis slowly began to lean in. Erica mimicked him, and did the same thing. Suddenly both the doors of louis's bedroom, and the entrance cracked open to look. Even Mitchell looked. Erica and Louis didn't notice, because they were too busy thinking about how they were gonna live through this. It had been seven seconds, and they were still leaning in.

Finally Louis shouted. "Stop! I can't do this!"

"Why!?" Erica said, smiling happy that he caved.

"Because I'm dating Lilly!" He shouted.

"Finally!" Erica shouted. "You admitted it!"

The other four came in to the room. Lilly went by to stand with Louis, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay. Well, were not happy about this, but were willing to let it happen," Erica said. "But only if you guys promise to stay friends when you brake up."

"We promise," Both Lilly and Louis said.

"Fine," Emma, Jack, and Erica all said.

"YES! No more secrets!" Mitchell shouted everyone rolled their eyes.

"Oh and if you don't stay friends—which, let's face it, probably won't happen cause your in middle school—I'm siding with Lilly." Erica said.

"Yeah me too," Emma said.

"Yeah defiantly," Jack said.

"I agree," Mitchell said.

"You're my brother, Mitchell," Louis said annoyed.

"Yeah, but Lilly's more fun," Mitchell said.

Erica, Emma, Mitchell, and Jack, all went back to talking to each other.

Louis sighed and Lilly said, "don't worry. I still like you." She kissed him on the cheek again.

**Okay, again I'm SO sorry I didn't post yesterday, but here it is. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. I already have part of it planned, so it should be up within the next couple of days. (no later than Wednesday) the soonest I would post it would probably be really REALLY late tonight (no promises though) Anyway please review! Whoever is the first to review. I'll give them a sneak peak of the next chapter! **


	11. The One With the Seance

**I don't really have much to say except that this chapter starts like a half an hour after the last one ended and also thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. Please keep it up! I love reviews, and it inspires me to write faster! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own friends, no matter how much as I wish I do :(**

"Hey mom you never guess what happened," Lilly said walking in to the door

"Phoebe quickly shushed her. "Ssshhh," she said.

"Oh no are you doing another séance?"

"I swear, there is ghost in here!" Phoebe said, suddenly, violently waving her arms, like a blind person watching out for furniture.

"What are you doing," Lilly asked.

"Sshh, I'm trying to find the ghost!" Phoebe said.

Lilly sighed, knowing she wouldn't be getting anywhere.

Suddenly Mike walked in. "Séance?" he asked, like it was normal.

"Yup," Lilly said popping the P.

"Okay, well I have to go to work. Bye," Mike said kissing phoebe on the cheek, than Lilly. He went out of the house, and shut the door.

"Look mom, there is no ghost here I mea-" Lilly was cut off by a vase slamming on to the ground, that was half way across the room. Lilly and Phoebe both screamed. "Mom, I'm sure that was just the wind," Lilly said trying to assure herself. Than another lamp slammed to the ground.

"Holy shit, it's like the conjuring in here!" Phoebe screamed.

********************##########******************** 

_The next day_

"Seriously guys, I'm telling you it-" Emma was cut off by being distracted of the guy that was starring that worked at one of the places in the food court. "hey guys, do you think that guy is starring at me," Emma asked, nodding her head to a guy that looked about sixteen, working at the pizza hut in the mall. The other five looked to wear the guy was.

"Oh, yeah," "u-hu," and "definitely," were the answers she got from her friends. Suddenly the boy came over, and wnet to the side of the table Emma was sitting on.

"Hi. My names Calvin," the boy said.

"Hiiii… I didn't order anything," Emma said, noticing the trey of pizza in his hand that he was setting down on her table.

"Oh, I know. It's my treat," Calvin said, smiling like an idiot, yet extremely shy.

"Thanksss…" Emma said, not knowing what to say. She took the tray and went back. The tray had about six or seven slices of pizza on it. Emma looked at it, and raised her eye brows. "So you guys want some pizza," She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure," Everyone said shrugging, Except Lilly.

"Yeah, no thanks, I have to go find chase down ghost that's hiding in my house, with my mom.

"Ahh, mother-daughter bonding time," Louis said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, hey, do either of you guys have a pair of night-vision goggles?" Lilly asked.

"No," and "sorry," they all said.

"Okay bye," Lilly said grabbing her coat, and putting it on. She then gave Louis a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh get a room!" Erica said.

The five them all looked at her, confused that she got a little crazy over nothing.

"Oh don't look at me like that, your mom belongs in an institution!" Erica said to Lilly.

"Hey. I mean, yeah, but _hey! _And so does yours!"

"Hey! Okay yeah," Erica said. Jack nodded her head along with her.

Lilly left and soon, Emma said she had to leave to. "Okay, I have to go meet up with some people ," Emma said.

"Whoa! you have other friends?" Erica asked sounding genuinely offended.

"Yeah, like I have nothing better to do than hang out with kids that are two years younger than me. But if you must know, it's not my other friends. I have a date."

There were suddenly echo's of "Oooooo."

Calvin, who was serving food at the table next to them suddenly looked up, a little sad.

"Well, bye guys," Emma said.

"Bye. See ya," Everyone said.

Emma was about to get up, but Calvin stood in the way. "So, I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"Surrrre," Emma said, than left.

**********************##########****************** ****

Lilly got home, and said, "okay, so how do we catch a ghost?"

"Well first, we have to find out why it's here, than we help it, than we send it away," Phoebe answered.

"Send it away, where?"

"Well, you know that place where… ghost…go when they… die… you know what, I don't know. The last time I died it was fifty years ago."

"Okay, Let's do this," Lilly said. "I guess, you know what to do, so you start."

"Okay, um, hi… ghost. I was, um, just hoping if maybe you could tell me why you're here. You know, so you could leave our house."

"Are you getting anything?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting a vibe that the ghost wants me to open the door," Phoebe said. Lilly walked over to the door slowly, opened it with caution.

She waited a minute. "Now what?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing. the ghost left" Phoebe said, shrugging. "It just wanted to leave the house **(A/N Okay, I know that technically the ghost could probably get out with or without the door being open, but hey, it's Phoebe) **Lilly shrugged and they went off to Ross and Rachel's house.

******************##########*******************

"Hey," Erica said, opening the door.

"Hey, how was your date?" Rachel asked.

"Eh," Emma said. "It was okay, but kind of boring. I mean, the guy kept talking about dinosaurs." Ross suddenly looked up, a little offended. "No offense dad," Emma said quickly. "Anyway, I don't think I'm gonna see him again. I mean I'm popular," Emma said. though she was half joking, even though was pretty popular.

"Yeah, well than you might want to stop hanging out with a bunch of 12 and 13 year-olds," Rachel suggested.

"Eh, there pretty mature for their age," Emma said.

Ross and Rachel both raised their eyebrows.

"Okay, Well, Erica and Lilly are pretty mature for their age."

Rachel and Ross still looked skeptic.

"Okay well, _I'm _pretty _im_mature for my age, so it evens out." Ross and Rachel shrugged in agreement.

Suddenly Lilly and Phoebe walked in. "We caught the GHOST in our apartment!" Lilly said proud.

"Congrats," Emma said.

"Thank you," Lilly said.

"So, Phoebs what are you doing here."

"Oh well, we were board, and I'm mad at Chandler."

"Why, Phoebs?" Rachel asked.

"Something he did to me in a dream," Phoebe answered simply.

"Wait, so you're mad at him for something he did to you in a dream?" Rachel asked.

"yeah, him and Joey," Phoebe answered again.

"Well, what was your dream about?" Ross asked.

"they called me boring," Phoebe said. Then she gasped. "So did you. Ten years ago! And you never even apologized!"

"Um, Phoebs," Ross started, but Phoebe didn't let him finish.

"No Ross Gellar. I'm mad at you to now." Phoebe then, shut the door and left.

"yup that's my mom," Lilly said, sounding like she was reassuring herself. "My crazy ridicules mom."

**So what'd you think? The chapters are going to start being more like episodes like this one. That was kind of the point, now that all the drama is over… for now. Anyway, I had a lot of fun with this chapter, because it had more Phoebe in it! She's my favorite. Well her and Chandler. I mean I love all of them but Phoebe's just so amazingly weird! I love that about her! And haha, Calvin is the new Gunther (in case you didn't catch that) anyway, I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Tell me in a review. It makes the chapters go faster… (Wink, Wink ;) **


	12. The One With the Stain

**Thank you for all the great reviews! I love to hear what you guys are thinking about my story. Thank you especially to ****fcnoyes63** **for giving me such long reviews and ideas, anyway enjoy. Oh, also, nobody asked this, but if you're wondering why the kids have so much time on their hands is cause their still on summer vacation. Just a reminder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own friends**

_MONICA AND CHANDLER'S HOUSE_

Monica was out at Ross and Rachel's house, and Chandler, Jack, and Erica were watching insidious on TV. A really scary part came on.

"Ahhhhh!" They screamed. Jack jumped in the air, and spilled his soda on the carpet. Jack, Erica, and Chandler stopped screaming and looked at the ground.

Chandler knelt down and started screaming, "No! No! No! What did you _just _do!" He looked up at Jack and asked. "Your mom is going to kill us! Here, go get paper towels, and the stain removal. Oh, and also some water!"

Jack and Erica ran in different directions getting the things their father had asked them to get.

******************##########*****************

_PLACE: MIKE AND PHOEBE'S HOUSE_

Mike, Phoebe and Lilly were putting the plates away after dinner, when the fire alarm started to go off.

"Oh my god! Fire alarm! It found me again!" Phoebe shouted. The two of them looked at her, oddly, and Mike went up to press the reset button and the sound shutoff.

"That thing is evil!" Phoebe whispered.

"Okayyy… Anyway… what's new. You know, aside from the fire alarm being 'evil' and everything," Lilly said.

"Well, your cousins are visiting tomorrow," Phoebe said.

"Oh, come on guys. Sure they're a little vicious, and mean, but they are family, and if I could deal with them being in my uterus for nine months than you can deal them for a couple hours."

"Wait! WHAT!" Lilly yelled.

"Oh, we never told you that before did we?" Phoebe said. Lilly just shook her head.

******************###########******************

_JOEY'S HOUSE_

"So, I have a date tonight," Joey said.

"Cool, where you going," Mitchell asked.

"Dinner," Joey answered.

"Dad, didn't we _just _have dinner," Louis asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, and didn't you have a full pizza before that," Mitchell asked.

"Yea-eah-hea," Joey said, looking up, remembering the pizza and their dinner after that.

"Okay," Louis, and Mitchell said shrugging.

****************#########****************

_ROSS AND RACHEL'S HOUSE_

"You know Mon, I was just looking for a way to organize my work file. I didn't need you to do it for me. Just to show me how and-"

Monica cut her off. "Rach, this is what I _do. _Don't grill me on it!" She said, holding up her hand.

"Wow! Now I know were Erica get's her CRAZYfrom," Emma said.

"Mon, look, you really don't have to-"

"Rachel! Sh!"Monica said.

"Oh yeah, definitely form her," Emma said as she clarified her earlier thought.

*******************########*******************

_MONICA AND CHANDLER'S HOUSE _

"Dad, what do we do!? The stain removal's not working!" Erica shouted.

"Keep rubbing!" Chandler yelled. "Keep rubbing!"

Jack sighed and stood up. "Dad, it's hopeless. We've been at it for a half an hour. There's nothing we can do."

Chandler sighed. "Your right, but we have to find some way to make the stain unnoticeable."

"Why don't we just move the table, to cover the stain," Jack suggested.

"No that won't work. Mom notices everything!" Erica said.

"Okay, Well than we'll move ALL the furniture one inch to the right so mom might not notice," Jack suggested again.

"I don't know. It's a little risky," Erica said. "Dad, what do you think?" Both Erica and Jack looked towards their father for approval. Something they rarely did.

"Well, we'll be taking a chance but it's the only choice we have," Chandler said. suddenly his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Chandler. It's Monica. Rachel's work file is crazy, so I'll be staying over tonight."

"Yeah, okay that's fine," Chandler said. he hung up. "Okay guys, your mom's staying over at Ross and Rachel's so we have the whole night… Now go! Go! Go!"

Erica, Jack, and Chandler all ran of in different directions moving like crazy to get move the furniture.

*****************###########******************

_THE NEXT MORNING. MIKE AND PHOEBE'S HOUSE_

The door bell and rang and Phoebe asked Lilly to get the door.

"Uuuuggghhhh! Do I have to?! It's the Tasmanian TRIPLETS."

"Yes," Phoebe answered.

Lilly grunted but opened the door.

"Hey, lil' cuz," Frank Jr. Jr. said. than he got a water squirt gun, and squirted Lilly in the face. "OH, got you!" He screamed. The triplets all laughed.

Yup! You got me," Lilly said with her jaw clenched. "So guys, what's up?"

"This," Lesley said, than squirted in the face again.

"Yeah, funny. If you'll just excuse me for a second," Lilly said running off to Phoebe. "Mom I can't do this," she whisper-yelled. "They're impossible. They squirted water in my face. TWICE!"

"Look I know, but just try to deal with it for two hours, okay? Please. It can't be that hard," Phoebe said.

"Uuugggghhhh, fine. But if I have to do this, you have to do this to," Lilly said.

Phoebe thought about it for a second. "Fine," she finally agreed. Let's just get this over with. They both walked in to the living room, ready to endure the pain of their family.

****************########****************

_JOEY'S HOUSE_

Louis opened the door to his bedroom, and there was a girl in the couch. He had a confused look on his face, and went to his dad's room. When he walked in, his dad was putting on his shoes.

"Oh, hey Louis. What's up?" Joey said.

"Wha- ho-Why is there a girl on the couch?"

"Oh, yean remember how I said, I had a date yesterday," Joey asked. Louis nodded. "Well, that's her. But listen I need to go to work, **(A/N Joey is still on days of our lives) **so can you do me a favor and let her down easy."

"I can't do that!" Louis argued.

"Why not? Mitchell does it all the time. I'd even ask him to do it now, if he wasn't sleeping, still." Joey asked confused.

"Because you're my dad, and it's weird. Besides I don't know how."

"Chandler use to make pancakes," Joey said.

"No," Louis said.

"I'll double you're allowance," Joey bargained.

Louis didn't even have to think about it before he immediately said, "deal."

********************#########*******************

_MONICHA AND CHANDLER'S HOUSE_

"Dad were finally done, can we sleep now?" Erica, Jack, and Chandler had stayed up all night moving the furniture. Chandler didn't answerer. "Dad?" she looked towards Chandler who had fallen asleep three minutes ago. "Dad!"

Suddenly Chandler jumped , and said "Yeah okay we can-"

He was cut off by Monica coming in. Erica, Jack, and Chandler froze. She was about to go into her and Chandler's room, when she said" Why is all the furniture moved.

"Well, Jack spilled his soda, and we tried to remove the stain but it didn't work, so we just kind of moved the furniture," Chandler explained.

"Yeah, jack spilled the soda. It's his fault," Erica said, pointing at Jack.

"Are you mad?" Jack asked, worried.

"Are you kidding? I get to use my stain removal technique! This is the best day ever!" Monica smiled.

Chandler, Jack, and Erica all looked at each other, and shrugged , and went off to their room to take a nap.

******************#########******************

_PHEOBE_ _AND MIKE'S HOUSE_

The "Tasmanian triplets" were running around the house doing who knows what while Lilly and Phoebe were in Lilly's room trying to figure out how to get through this. The triplets were about five years older than Lilly but about five years less mature.

"Okay so here's our battle strategy. The triplets leave before dinner, so all we have to do is get through the next eight hours," Phoebe said.

"Wait, we have to wait for eight hours in my room?" Lilly asked.

"You got that right soldier," Phoebe said.

"Well, I can wait that long. I'm going out there," Lilly declared.

Suddenly Phoebe got down on her knees and put her arms on Lilly and said, "no!, I can't lose you!"

Lilly took an over dramatic- deep breath, and said, "I have to."

"Fine, but just promise me you'll be careful, soldier," Phoebe said, putting an army hat on her.

"I will," Lilly said. "I will," Lilly repeated in a whisper. Than Lilly ran out of the room screaming, "aaaahhhh."

***************##########****************

_JOEY'S HOUSE_

Louis crept up behind the girl. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," the girl said back.

"Sooo… do you want some breakfast?" Louis asked.

"No thanks. Who are you?"

"Ummm… Didn't my dad mention me?" Louis asked confused.

"Who's your dad?" the girl asked.

"Joeyyy… the guy who's house your at."

"Oh right! Yeah your Mitchell," the girl said.

"Actually I'm Louis. Me and Mitchell are twins."

"Really? I thought you were just the same person. Like that whole double name thing," she said. at first Louis thought she was being sarcastic, but she sounded extremely genuine.

"WOW," Louis mouthed. "so what's your name?"

"Britney," She said.

"Well Britney, I'm afraid my dad won't be able to see you anymore?"

"Why not?" she asked, in a really high voice.

"Well, he's sort of a lone wolf," Louis said.

"Oh. What's lone?"

Louis sighed heavily. "Okay, I'm gonna rephrase that he doesn't want to see you anymore because, he's not a very committed type of person."

"Oh. What's committed?"

"Okay, I'm actually gonna change that. He doesn't want to go out with you because you're _mind numbingly stupid_!"

"Oh. What's numbingly!"

"Oh my god! Get out of my house!" the girl quickly ran out of the house and Louis closed the door.

********************##########*******************

_THE NEXT DAY AT LUNCH. MALL FOOD COURT_

"So, what'd you guys do yesterday?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," they all shrugged.

"Yeah me neither," she said.

**Sorry that chapter was kind of lame, but I have major writers block, and I wanted to get something up on paper, and post it. Anyway, please review! And if anybody has a an idea, I would LOVE to hear it! **


	13. The One With Their Grandparents

**This chapter is dedicated to ****fcnoyes63**** for giving me such great reviews every time the chapters come out.**

**I do not own friends… Well except that I own season ten on DVD, but… that… doesn't… Really… Matter. So yeah, I don't own friends. **

_PHOEBE AND MIKE'S APARTMENT _

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lilly called. "And, I just remembered nobody's, so it doesn't matter… And now I'm talking to myself." Lilly answered the door.

It was David. **(A/N if this was on TV, I could so hear the applause right now… Yeah just had to say that) **"Um, hi, Well, um my name is, um David, and, um, well, um, I was just, well wondering if uh, Phoebe or um Mike is, well, uh… home?"

Lilly stood there aw struck at the fact that it took him about thirty seconds to say one sentence that could only take five seconds. "Uh, no they went out."

"Oh, well, um if you could just, well uh… um tell them that uh, I stopped by, um that would, well be um, uh great," he said

"Yeaah… hey listen, is there a reason you say 'um' and 'uh' between every sentence?" Lilly asked, strait to the point.

"Well, um… un no," he said.

"You see right there you could've just said no."

"Well, um yes, I, uh guess I'll just, um, well stop by later," David said.

"Okay bye," Lilly said, shutting the door quickly.

_TWO HOURS LATER_

Phoebe, Mike, and Lilly were watching shark week on TV when the door bell rang. Lilly went to get up to get it. She opened the door, and it was David again. She turned her head, and mumbled, "Oh god, you again." She turned her head back, and said, "Hi."

"Hi, um is uh, Mike or Phoebe, well, home yet," David asked.

"Lilly who is it," Phoebe called from the living room. Suddenly Mike and Phoebe came to the door.

"Oh, um, hi, Phoebe, Mike," he said.

"Hi David, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah David what are you doing here?" Mike repeated with a bit of sourness in his voice.

"Oh, well, um I just came to, well say, that um, well, uh-"

David was interrupted by Lilly saying, "Yes, say it Please!" Phoebe looked at her. "Sorry Please continue."

"Well, um, I'm getting uh… married."

"Oh, well that's great David!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah that's great David," Mike repeated again, smug at the fact that David wouldn't be bothering his wife anymore.

"Yes, well, um I was, um, uh just wondering if you, uh wanted to well come."

"Uh, well um-" Phoebe began, but was interrupted by Lilly.

"Oh dear god, it's contagious," she said.

Phoebe ignored here "That would be great David," she said.

"Yes, um, well bye," David said.

"Goodbye, David," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, _goodbye _David," Mike repeated.

"Yes, goodbye _everyone, _I have a date," Lilly said grabbing her jacket than going out the door.

*******************#########*******************

_JOEY'S HOUSE_

"Hey guys," Louis said coming down the stairs. Mitchell and Joey were down stairs watching a horror movie.

"Hey," they both said.

"Why are you straightening out your shirt?" Mitchell asked.

"I have date," Louis said smiling.

"Dude, I thought you were dating Lilly," Mitchell said.

"I have a date WITH HER, you unbelievable moron," Louis answered back.

"Well than! I just thought that ya know, were Tribiani's, **(A/N I have no idea if I spelt the right)** and you know, because of that, you wouldn't stay with a girl that long."

"Yeah," Joey agreed.

Louis rolled his eyes and said, "yes, well I like her, so if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go."

"He's not gonna make it past the first month," Mitchell said.

"No, he is not," Joey agreed.

*******************#########*******************

_MONICA AND CHANDLER'S HOUSE WITH EVERYONE BUT JOEY, MITCHELL, LILLY, AND LOUIS._

"Wait, so he asked you guys to go to his wedding?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, he just showed up and asked," Phoebe said.

"Well, won't that be awkward?" Ross said.

"Yeah but, I mean, what do we do? We can't just not show up. I mean, he invited us." Phoebe said.

"I think we should go," Mike said, smugly smiling.

"Oh please, you're just happy this guys finally over Phoebe," Chandler said.

"Yep," Mike said.

"Well I mean, I agree," Rachel began. "You guys should go. Have fun. Get free food," she said the last part in a whisper.

"Yeah, okay well, all of you guys have to go because Chandler's parents, and my parents are coming so we can tell them the news."

"What news?" Jack asked. Everyone looked at him. "Oh right that new! Got it," he said.

"Wait grandma and grandma are coming?!" Erica asked.

"Yeah, on both sides," Monica pointed out.

"Oh come on, what's wrong," Monica asked.

"Well let's see," Jack began, while Erica was backing him up, "Dad's dad is a drag queen that just LOVES to tell stories about him with other guys in Vegas, Dad's _mom_ writes porn, your parents just find wonderful that they can share _EVERYTHING!" _While jack was listing, Erica was holding up fingers when he listed the problems of their family.

"Yes, well too bad, because their coming over," Chandler said. "Hey, I just said something with authority," Chandler said excited.

"Yep and that just ruined it," Erica said.

*****************##########******************

_LOUIS AND LILY'S DATE AT THE MALL FOOD COURT_

"So it took him thirty seconds to get a full sentence out?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, but he seemed nice," Lilly said.

"Wait so he use to date your mom, and now he's inviting you, your mom, and your dad to the wedding?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Hopefully."

"Yeah. So can you bring a date?" Louis asked smiling.

"Yeah," Lilly said. "I'm thinking about asking Jack."

Louis lost his smile and looked down. "Oh," he said.

"I'm kidding! Will you be my date to the wedding?"

"Well, if you want," Louis said, smiling again.

******************#########*****************

_DINNER AT MONICA AND CHANDLER'S_

"So, long story short, I end up in bed with him!" Chandlers' mom said.

Everyone in the room was scared, except for Jack (Gellar) and Judy. "It's funny because me and judy, have a story just like that-"

"Please don't tell it," Monica said. "Once was enough!"

"So, grandma, I mean grandpa, I mean you," Jack said, pointing to Chandler's dad. "You flew here from Vegas?"

"Yes, oh but it was worth it! I mean, I can't believe Monica's pregnant," Charles (Chandler's dad), said.

"Yeah me neither," Jack (Gellar) said. "I guess those tips did work ha," He said, looking at Monica and Chandler, winking.

"Oh my god," Monica said.

"It's now official. I'm scared for life," Erica whispered to Jack, to low for anyone else to hear.

"Me too," Jack whispered back.

"Yeah. When Chandler told me he couldn't get Monica pregnant, I thought, 'well that's impossible. A son of mine?" They all laughed. Except for Monica and Chandler, and Erica, and Jack (Bing). They all looked horrified.

Finally, after another hour of horrifyingly, awkward conversations, for both Monica, and Chandler, AND their children, Judy, Jack (Gellar), Chandler's mom, and Chandler's dad left. And a half an hour later Phoebe came in.

"Hey, guys. David called. Guess what?"

"You know, I always lose at this game," Chandler joked.

"What?" Monica said.

"Well, he wants all of you guys to come to the wedding. You know Joey, Ross, Rachel, _you guys_, Emma, Jack, Mitchell, Louis, Erica. Now everyone else always agreed to it, but it would mean a lot to me if you guys came. I mean, it would make it less awkward."

"Yeah, sure." Monica said. "But why does he want us to come?"

"Well, he said that you guys are his friends too… Kind of. Anyway if he's inviting me, he wanted to invite you guys. So listen, can you please come."

"Well, yeah sure Phoebs. When is it," Chandler asked.

"Three days. Okay thanks!" She said this quick, and left, so they couldn't object.

**(Sorry for the long authors note, But please read it… Except you can skip the first part if you want. Just please read the last part)**

**Sorry for the delay, but it's free tax weekend , and my mom dragged me and my sister to IKEA to get my sisters things for collage yesterday. Of course when we got to IKEA all I could think about was the friends episode when Phoebe pretends to be Swedish for Rachel, and says her names Ikea. Anyway, the next chapter will have the wedding in it along with another scene that I already have planned out, and it will be hilarious! (I hope) please review! It makes me so happy, and who ever reviews, I will PM them, what the extra scene in the next chapter is. I'll probably have the next chapter up within, four days, unless I get reviews with ideas on the wedding, than I'll post the next chapter within the next two days.**


	14. The One With David's Wedding part one

**As usual, thank you for the reviews! I always appreciate every single word from them! I would like to dedicate this chapter to both ****fcnoyes63****ReginaPhalange24** **and** **CatchingFire75** **for the ideas**. **Btw, I changed my mind, and Janice isn't married. They guy she went on a date with in chapters six and seven, were her boyfriends. I already fixed up those chapters to say so.** **Anyway without further ado, hers the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own friends.**

_MONICA AND CHANDLER'S APARTMENT_

"Come on guys. Let's go!" Phoebe yelled to everyone. Everyone was at Monica and Chandler's getting ready for the wedding.

"Okay, okay, coming," Lilly said, coming down the stairs with Emma, and Erica.

"Guys hurry up!" Phoebe said.

Chandler, Ross, Joey, Mike, and Mitchell came down the stairs. And ten seconds later Monica, and Rachel, came down, followed by Louis, and Jack.

"Oh good, you guys are here. I thought it would take you like ten minutes to get down… Well, we have five minutes so…" Phoebe said, smiling.

"So, how was the dinner with your parents?" Joey asked, looking at Chandler, and Monica.

They just groaned.

"Yeah, hey Chandler, I hear your fathers a drag queen," Louis said.

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Ross said chuckling. Everyone looked at him confused. Suddenly he said, "Yeah, Chandler, remember when you kissed that guy!" Ross said, laughing.

Everyone turned to Chandler. "Hey! I didn't mean to, okay! And-" he looked around the room, to see who he could turn the spotlight on.

"Phoebe use to be married to a gay ice dancer!" Chandler accused, pointing at her.

Everyone looked towards Phoebe. "Hey! He's not gay anymore, and it was just so he could get his green card! Besides, Joey was in a porno movie!"

Everyone turned to him. "Hey, it's not like I was the one doing it." Joey knew he had to think fast, so he turned to Monica and said, "Monica once had sex with someone on a balcony!" He left out that it was with fun Bobby.

Of course, everyone looked to her. She turned to Ross. "Ross use to wear leg warmers in collage!"

"Monica!" Ross yelled.

"Oh, and he got food poisoning on space mountain!" Monica screamed.

"Chandler has a third nipple!" Ross screamed.

Chandler was cornered. He couldn't remember anyone else' secrets. So he decided to tell one of the kid's secrets and turned to Jack. "Jack told you all that he's had his first kiss, but he hasn't!"

"Dad!" Jack yelled. "Oh yeah, well Erica's first kiss was with Willy!" Willy was a guy at school that annoyed them all, and none of them liked.

"Yeah well…" Erica turned to Louis. "Louis use to have a crush on Sandy!" Erica screamed. Sandy was the girl version of Willy.

Louis turned to Emma. "Emma's afraid of trains!"

Emma turned to Lilly. "Lilly's NOT A VEGETARIAN!"

Lilly gasped. Of course everyone knew this. Except for Phoebe. "You BITCH!" Lilly screamed to Erica.

"You're not a vegetarian?!" Phoebe asked.

"Well… well… well." Lilly kept scanning the room for people's secrets to tell, but she kept coming short. "Mom, I'm sorry! It's in my blood! I like meat! Ask dad!"

Phoebe turned to Mike. "You knew about this?"

"Well…" Mike said.

"Well, I just cannot believe you've been lying to me for thirteen years," Phoebe turned to Lilly, and said. "This is like the time my mom killed herself when I was thirteen."

"How is that anything like this?" Lilly asked confused.

"Well, it's not, I just decided to bring it up," Phoebe said.

They all shrugged, and went out the door to the wedding.

****************########*****************

They got to the wedding, and David quickly greeted them.

"Um, Hi guys," he said.

"So mike, who's the bride?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, well, um, you see, the, uh, reason I invited all of you is well, because um, well, you know her," he said."She, um, well, wanted me to keep a secret about it but um, well, her name is, um uh, well Janice."

Everyone froze. They were all shocked. "Oh. My. God!" they all said.

"Yes, well um, you guys can, um walk around. See um, Janice if you'd, well like," David said.

Suddenly there was a chorus of, "Oh, no," and "That's okay," and "I'm good thanks," and of course Chandler used all three.

"Oh, um okay, well you can walk around if you'd um, well like. The ceremony starts in, um twenty minutes." Before they could go anywhere, Janice came up to them.

"So guys, can you _believe _this. I met David last month, the day after I breakup with my other boyfriend, and he proposes two weeks later. I mean isn't that just amazing!"

"yeah…" they all said.

"Well, I better go. Hahahaha," Janice laughed.

"Yep, bi," They all said all began to walk, and Emma, Erica, Jack, Mitchell, Louis, and Lilly all sat down.

"Wow, nice wedding," Emma said.

"Yeah, maybe this is what Lilly, and Louis's will be like," Jack teased.

Everybody ooooo'd"

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Lilly said. "Very funny.

*******************#########********************

"Um, uh, Phoebe, can I um, talk you to well, you?" David said. Phoebe was walking around, not doing much, like the others'.

"Um, sure David," Phoebe walked into were David was supposed to be getting dressed. "So, David what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, um, the reason I asked you here was, um, because, well um, I wanted to say uh, um, well, I'm still in love with you."

"Uh, David… You know I love Mike."

"Yes, well I know. I, um well, I figured I needed to tell you."

"Well, David, don't you love Janice?"

"Yes," David said.

"See! You said that without hesitating!"

"Well, um, yes."

"Now, David, who do you love more?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, um Janice," he said.

"See, for some _god knows _reason, you love Janice more than me!"

"Well, you're right," David said.

"Yes well," Phoebe said, implying that she was always right. "Now go. Go get married!"

"Yes well, I guess I will."

"Well, than why are you just standing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, um that would, un be because you're, well, uh blocking the, um, doorway," Mike said.

"Oh right," Phoebe said, and moved out of the way.

The ceremony passed by pretty quickly. The rest of the time, they just talked. Lilly, Louis, Emma, Erica, Jack, and Mitchell.

Louis, and Lilly were getting food. "So Lilly, what they said-"

Louis was caught off. "You do realize, they were just kidding, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just think that _they _think that were moving to fast," Louis said.

"Yeah, well do you think _they _think things are moving too fast?"

"No _they _don't think that at all."

"Well than why are _they _bringing it up?" Lilly asked, getting angry now.

"Sorry. _They _didn't know you would react to it so badly," he said sighing.

"Well than maybe _they_ should break up," Lilly said walking away.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Please read!**

**Soooo… what'd you think? Tell me in a review. And also, do you want Lilly and Louis to get back together in the next chapter or not? You decide. Review, PM doesn't matter. I will be putting a pool up on that question, and it will go more into detail, and mostly that is what I will be basing it on. Also any ideas for the next chapter would be great! Lastly I'm gonna change the names of the chapters, but there still the same chapters! Hope you liked it :) The sooner I get your votes and reviews, I'll post the next chapter!**


	15. The One With the Wedding part two

**I'm so sorry it took ssssssssssoooooooooooooo long to update! I had huge writers block (I still kind of do) thanks to all the people that review. It just makes me so happy to hear what you guys think of the story. In case you're confused during this chapter, the kids have their own separate table, and so the adults. Also, sorry this is kid of short, but like I said, I have writers block. But, anyway please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own friends (if that wasn't obvious)**

Louis was pretty upset. He did NOT want to break up with Lilly. He walked to their table and tried to apologize. "Lilly. I'm sorry, okay? It's just tha-"

"Ooo, what'd you do?"

Louis rolled his eyes and answered, "nothing." He turned back to Lilly. "Look I didn't mean to what I sai-"

"Well, I mean, dude it has to be something. She looks really mad," Jack contributed.

Louis and Lilly ignored them, and Louis continued with his apology. "_Anyway _I didn't mean it that way. I didn't want to break up! I never did!"

"Oooo you said you wanted to break up?" Erica asked.

"That's bad," Emma said shaking her head.

Louis grunted and sighed. "Do you mind if we talk in private?" Louis said.

"Sure," Lilly sighed. They walked over to the wall.

"Look, Lilly, I made a mistake. I didn't mean what I said!"

"Really because it _sounding _like you said we were moving too fast," Lilly argued.

Louis argued and said, "no that's just what you interpreted in as!" Right away he realized the mistake he had made.

"Oh so your saying I imagine things now!?"

"No! no, I never said that! I just said that you're saying something I didn't say."

"Oh, so you're saying I'm crazy!"

"No! No! you're not crazy! I mean they are a lot of crazy in this world. Chucky, frankinstien, your mom, but not you!"

"Did you just call my mom crazy?"

Louis froze, realizing what he had just said, subconsciously. "Uhhhhhhh," was all he could say.

"Oh my god. Goodbye," and she walked away.

*******************###########******************** 

"Wait so he actually did that?" Rachel asked.

"I've never liked him," Mike said shaking his head.

"Yeah I mean it was kind of intense it was like that time-" she broke off, mid sentence, and started laughing. "What, you guys don't remember?"

Everyone just shook their heads and had a confused look on their face. **(A/N yeah I got that from an actual episode)**

"So what are you gonna do?" Ross asked.

"Well nothing. I mean like David said, you know for some inexplicable he loves Janice more than me. David's happy. Janice is happy. I mean there's really no reason to do anything."

Everyone shrugged, and said, "Yeah, okay."

*****************##########******************

Louis caught up to Lilly right before the she was about to sit down. "Wait, Lilly please okay just wait!"

"No you just wait, okay. And well you're at it, leave me alone too!"

Louis decided to give up. "Fine if that's the way you feel, than maybe we should just… take a break." **(A/N sorry I couldn't resist. But it you wanted Louis and Lilly yo get back together keep reading… maybe they will. They might not… but maybe, though probably not. Just keep reading. Though I'm not promising anything. Read and find out okay:) **

Everyone at the table went, "ooooooooooooo."

"Fine maybe you're right," Lilly said, sitting down.

******************#########****************

_MONICA AND CHANDLER'S APARTMENT WITH EVERYONE BUT LILLY AND MITCHELL THE NEXT DAY_

Everyone was talking when Mitchell barged in. "Dude, did you see Lilly? She was flirting with other guy."

"What?! I can't believe her! We're not even broken up! We're on a break!"

Well…" Ross said.

"No, no, Ross. Let the boy talk," Rachel said

"Well, I'm gonna go confront her," Louis said walking out the door. About a second later he walked back in and asked, "where is she?!"

"The mall," Mitchell answered. This time Louis walked out and didn't come back.

_TWENTY MINUTES LATER_

Louis and Lilly walked back in the door, interrupting the conversation between everybody.

"For the last time, I was not flirting! I was talking about math class! That's like the furthest thing from flirting! And even if I was, you shouldn't care. We were on a break!"

"I know right?!" Ross said.

"So what!? That gives you not right to flirt with another guy?! Just because we were on a break, doesn't mean we were broken up!?" Louis shouted.

"Thank you!" Rachel said.

"That's- wha- how- wh- WE WERE ON A BREAK!" She finally got out.

"does this conversation seem familiar to you guys?" Chandler joked.

Lilly turned. "Oh my god, he's right. We're turning in to Ross and Rachel."

"Oh, I don't want to be them, their relationship is way too complicated."

"Hey," Ross, and Rachel said in unison.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Lilly said.

"Me too. For everything, and I do mean everything that I said." Louis said.

"Yeah, that's okay my mom is kind of crazy," Lilly said. Louis and Lilly hugged and made up.

"Did she just call me crazy," Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," everyone shrugged.

"Okay," Phoebe said.

**Again, sorry it's so short, but please I'm begging for some ideas. The more ideas I get the faster they come up and the longer they are… Anyway I'm really happy with all the reviews, and followers and favorites, so thank you to everyone that reading this story. And just remember, I love hearing what you think, and there's this thing called reviewing where you can tell me what you think. wink wink ;)**


	16. The One With the Crazy Arm Waving Lady

**Still not out of writers block so don't be too cruel. And as always, I would like to everyone who reviewed. I assure you I read every review, sometime five times, and take everyone in to account, so please keep 'em coming. Lastly, I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but like I said I'm totally out of idea's.**

**Disclaimer: well what's the point really, I obviously don't own friends.**

"Mom!" Lilly said. "Louis and I want to go to the arcade, can you take us?"

"Yeah, sure." They picked up Louis and drove off to the arcade. Phoebe was about to turn during an intersection , when a lady with her mouth puckered and her eyes wide started waving her arms frantically.

"Okay you need to calm the hell down! I'm turning!" Phoebe yelled. **(A/N that actually happened with my friend and I when my sister took me and my friends to Duncan donuts. Same exact words and everything)**

Phoebe dropped them off at the arcade, and they ran in. ten minutes later Lilly felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, and answered it.

"Lilly! It's Erica. The four of us are at the mall, and were gonna play truth or dare! Wanna come?"

"Well, I don't know Louis and I are at th-"

"Please please, please, please, please, please-"

"Fine," Lilly said. Erica didn't her and kept going. "Okay!" Lilly said a tiny bit louder.

Erica still kept going. "please, please, please, please, please-"

"ALRIGHT!" Lilly yelled.

"Great! See you there!" Erica said and hung up.

"What was that?" Louis asked.

"You don't want to know," Lilly said. they began walking to the mall, while talking about the crazy-arm-waving-lady.

"Yeah that was awesome," Louis said,

"So funny," Lilly agreed.

"Yeah, anytime someone starts waving their arms in a frantic motion we should call it crazy-arm-waving-lady-moment."

"Defiantly." Lilly said back.

They got to the mall and met up at the food court.

"Okay guys, here are the rules, if you back down from a dare/ truth you automatically loose, and whoever is the last person to back down from a dare/ truth wins."

Everyone nodded, and Erica said they should start at Macys.

"Okay I'm first," Erica said. "Lilly, truth or dare."

Lilly was debating. If she chose truth, Erica would probably give her something really embarrassing. She decided dare, and told Erica.

"Okay, I dare you to, make out with a mannequin, stroke it's abs, and start saying it's your boyfriend." The whole group starting bursting into laughter. Lilly rolled eyes, and reluctantly went over to a man mannequin. She immediately started to make out with it, then took off its shirt, and stroked it stomach, saying, "this is my boyfriend."

Suddenly a store manager came up to them. "excuse me, ma'am, but you can't that. We're gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Okay," Lilly said cheerful, with a smile on her face. They left the store, and Lilly turned to Mitchell. "Okay Mitchell, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Mitchell answered proudly. He didn't want anyone to think he was scared.

Lilly smiled mysteriously. She picked Mitchell because she knew he would chose dare, and she had the perfect one. "I dare you to go into Victoria secret, and tell them you want to buy a bra."

Mitchell looked angry but marched over to Victoria secret anyway. He picked up a bra and went over to someone that worked there. It was a man but he looked gay. **(A/N I'm not saying being gay is a bad thing. Definitely not. I'm just saying that he worked there because he was gay. Even though he was a guy. I support gay rights one hundred percent. My best friend's moms are gay)**

"Excuse me, I would like to buy this bra."

"Oh, well is it for a friend." The man asked, looking confused.

"No," Mitchell stated simply,

"Oh, well a family member?"

"No," Mitchell said in the same tone he did before.

"Um, uh, well, okay. Um, right this was sir_ma'am_." The man started by sir, but than wasn't sure and changed it so fast that it sounded like one word.

At this the group erupted in laughter. Mitchell quickly bought the bra, and got out.

"Okay, Erica. I dare you to go over to Sephora, and use their sample makeup to make you look like clown."

Erica wasn't happy but did it anyway, knowing she couldn't lose. She went over and put alot red blush on, a ton of purple eye shadow on her eyes and, and bright red lipstick all over her lips. When she walked back to the group, everyone started laughing.

"Okay Louis, truth or dare?" Erica turned to Louis, and said.

"Ummmm." Louis had no idea what to do. The past dares seemed pretty brutal… "Truth," he decided.

"How many inches is your… you know," she said and looked down at his crotch.

"Pass," he immediately said.

"Okay but that means you loose…"

"I don't care. Pass."

"Okay, fine," Erica said. that means the next person has to answer the same question. Jack?"

"Pass," he said.

"Uggghhh, fine. Well, Mitchell just went, which means…" she thought for a moment. "Emma what's your cup size."

"Ummmmm, Pass," Emma said.

"Okay, fine, Lilly?"

"B," She said.

Erica raised an eyebrow.

"Uggghhh fine. A," Lilly confessed.

"Okay, since nobody answered my actuall question, I get to go again. Mitchell, truth or dare?"

Mitchell thought about it for a second. He didn't want another dare like last time, and knowing Erica she'd give one just as bad, if not much worse than Lilly's. "Truth," finally said.

"Hmmmmm," Erica thought. "have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yep," Mitchell said proudly .

"Really Erica said, not believing it.

"Okay, Pass," Mitchell said, not actually wanting to admit he hasn't.

"Okay, Lilly, have _you _ever kissed a _guy." _

"No, not on the lips. Truth or dare."

"Truth," Erica said, thinking it would be quicker so she could win already.

"Ummmmm, do you have crush on anybody?"

"Yeah."

"Who," Lilly said.

"that's more than one question."

"Fine," Lilly said.

"Truth or dare," Erica asked.

"Ummm, dare," Lilly decided.

"I dare you to take off your shirt, and twirl around, running around the mall, screaming, 'I love one direction'"

Lilly was about to say fine, but than she decided it was getting to ridicules. "Pass," she said. "You win."

"Yes!" Erica screamed. She danced, waving her arms.

"Crazy-arm-waving-lady-moment," Lilly and Louis both said in unison.

"What," Everyone asked, confused.

"It's a long story," Lilly said.

**Please read**

**I'm going back to school on Wednesday so I won't be able to update that often. Maybe once a week, but no less than twice a week (probably) so if I don't update for a couple of weeks, I'm sorry. Please know that just because I don't update by next week or the week after DOES NOT mean I'm quitting the story. Anyway please review. My birthday's tomorrow and reviews make great birthday presents (wink, wink;)! Thanks for reading**


	17. The One With the First Day of School

**Sorry! I meant to update last weekend, but I had to take my laptop to the shop. There are no actual computers in my house but laptops for each four members of my family. (which my family is very possessive of) Oh the twenty first century break-down. Also today I had two quizzes in English and math, and a test in history, along with a quiz yesterday in science. Yep! The four main subjects! My teachers are trying to kill me! TGIF! Also, yes the triplets are really immature. Anyway, on with the story! Oh, and BTW if you watch **_**Pretty Little Liars,**_** and you haven't seen the season finally, than you might want to skip this chapter.**

"Uggghhhhh! I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow!" Lilly complained. It was the day before school started; August 30th. None of them were looking forward to it. They were at mall food court to end the summer off.

"I know, but it's not like we have a choice," Louis said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I still don't want to go," Lilly said, slumping in her chair. They talked for a little while until, they had to go home.

***************##########****************

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Erica screamed, with jack following behind her.

"Yeah, your mom's throwing up," Chandler said. Suddenly they heard a hacking sound.

"Shouldn't you go over there?" Erica said. Then they heard more hacking sounds.

"No, I think she's okay," Chandler said.

"Anyway, I have to go pick out my back to school outfit," Erica said. After an hour and a half later she finally picked it out. After that she called Emma and Lilly on a three way call.

"So, you guys pick out what you're gonna wear tomorrow?" Erica asked.

"Yep," they both said.

"Great, because, Lilly you're going in to 7th grade, and Emma, you're going in to 10th." They talked a little longer than went to bed.

When Erica woke up she put on her cloths, and grabbed her jacket and backpack, and went over to Lilly's. Erica was going in to 8th grade, and they were in the same grade.

"Lilly! Come on!" Erica yelled.

"I'm coming!" Lilly screamed back. Lilly was Putting on her cloths, and now coming down the stairs to her bedroom.

"C'mon. Louis, Mitchell, and Jack are meeting us at the bus stop." They went over to the bus stop where they saw the hopeless sixth graders looking on scared. When they entered the school, Lilly went over to her locker, and noticed that a bunch of people were gathered around a locker.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Lilly asked one of her friends who was also gathered around the locker.

"Maddie's selling soda," her friend said.

"Hey Maddie, how much do you make off that?" Lilly asked curious.

"Last year I made twenty bucks a day," she answered.

Lilly smirked, and came up with the best idea ever.

The rest of the day went by slow for all six of them. all it was, was lectures of what they were gonna do in that class. And Erica, and Jack's 8th grade math teacher went on and on about the new I-T 84 calculator. When they got home their parents asked them how was school.

"Uggghh, we just got out of that hell whole, and now you're gonna make us talk about it?" Lilly questioned.

"No, I guess not," they all shrugged.

Later that night? Lilly, Emma, and Erica all went to watch pretty little liars.

"So who do you think A is?" Erica asked.

"I have no idea," Emma said.

"Me neither," Erica agreed.

"It's Ezra," Lilly said, confidently.

"What? No way?" Erica said.

"How could you possibly know that," Emma questioned.

"I don't. But I'm telling you this shows all about excepting the unexpected, and Ezra's the last person anyone would think. I mean Aria is the one who's gotten a lot of A texts about their relationship, and A's smart. He would do something like that."

"No way," Erica said again.

"Nah uh," Emma agreed.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Ah," Erica, and Emma screamed.

"I told you!" Lilly screamed even louder, than did a really stupid dance, saying "I knew it." **(A/N I was watching the season finally with my older sister and her friend, and I told them I thought Ezra was A and they didn't agree and when it showed that he was, I did the same thing Lilly did.)**

They both rolled their eyes, and they all went home.

***************#############*****************

When Lilly got to school the next day she grabbed a giant pack of gum, and put it in her locker than whispered to the person next to her, "spread the word, I'm selling gum for 15 cents a piece."

In between the next block Maddie came up to Lilly, and asked, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Going to school," Lilly answered. "Believe me, if it was legal, I wouldn't be here.

Maddie rolled her eyes, and said, "you're selling gum on **my** turf. I sell soda here."

"Exactly, Lilly said, "You sell **soda **here. I'm selling gum."

"Yeah well, will just see about that." Maddie said.

Suddenly Erica, Jack, Mitchell, and Louis saw what was happening, and gathered around Lilly. Than Maddie's friends appeared, and gathered around her.

"It's on," Lilly said, simply. Maddie was about to walk away when, Lilly grabbed her arm. "Words of advice," Lilly said, "except the unexpected."

**Oooh, intense. What do you thinks gonna happed with them? whoever guesses the closest gets cyber candy. But sorry its short, I wanted to get this chapter up. So please, follow, favorite, and review! I'll love you forever (she said in a childish voice) **

**Important: I'm probably gonna change my user name cause it's so long so if you see my story, but not my name don't freak out**


	18. The One Where Lilly Has a Plan

**Okay, so I don't really have anything to say except enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own friends**

Lilly went to school the next day with no gum at all to sell. She had a plan.

"Everybody! Now selling not only gum, but soda too!" Maddie said.

Suddenly Lilly got really mad. She walked right over to Maddie with Louis right behind her. "Hey! Gum's my seller," Lilly said.

"Yeah, well you stole my turf. So I guess we're even now," Maddie said.

"No. We're **not**"

"Oh well. Looks like you don't have any gum anyway, so not a problem. Is it?"

Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. After all, she had a perfect plan that was sure to work. Instead she went off to class.

"What was that?" Louis asked. "I thought you were gonna cream her with a comeback or somethin'"

"Don't worry, I've got plan."

"What plan?" Mitchell asked, sitting behind them in a desk. "And what's it about?"

"A plan to get Maddie back," Lilly said, smiling mischievously.

****************#############*******************

Back at the high school, Emma was in tenth grade calculus, talking with her friends before the bell rang.

"I like this pair," Emma said, pointing to some shoes in a fashion catalogue. Suddenly the bell rang, and the teacher came in.

"Okay guys. Settle down," he said. Then a boy came in. For Emma, it was like the whole world stopped. She couldn't help but stare at the nameless figure at the front of the class room.

"Um, sorry I'm late," the boy said. "I just moved here yesterday."

"Um, that's okay…"

"Oh, Zachery," The boy said. "But Zack's fine.

"Well Zack, you can just sit in the chair behind Emma, right over there,"

"Hu" Emma said, confused that someone just said her name when she wasn't paying attention. All her energy was focused on that boy.

The class seemed to find it funny and started laughing. Emma blushed, and Zack sat down behind her. Zack thought Emma was cute and winked at her, making her blush even more.

*****************#############*****************

"Come on! Please tell us?" Louis said. Erica, Jack, Mitchell, and Louis had been trying to get Lilly to spill about her "master plan" ever since first period when Mitchell and Louis went to the 8th grade corridor to tell jack and Erica. They were working as a team to get it out of her, but it wasn't working. They were now at Monica and Chandler's house.

"Sorry guys, but I can't say."

Then Emma came in. "I'm in love!" She yelled, swinging the door open, dancing over to the coffee table that the group was surrounding.

"Hello to you too," Lilly said.

Emma ignored her, and kept on talking. "I met the cutest guy in calculus today," she said.

"Oooohhhh, sounds like a girl thing. We're gonna go," Louis said, motioning for Mitchell, and Jack to come with them.

As soon as the guys left, Emma kept on talking. "Anyway, as I was saying, he is so cute. And he winked at me!"

"Oooooh," Erica and Lilly both said.

"I know," Emma said. "Anyway, what do I do?"

"Well if he winked at you you're already in," Lilly said shrugging.

"Yeah, totally," Erica agreed.

"I'd just wait and see how it plans out."

"Yeah, me too," Erica agreed again. She then turned to Lilly. "Now back to your plan. What is it?!"

"Ooooh, what plan?" Emma asked.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Ugghhh nothing. It doesn't matter, but if you must know, ask Erica. I don't feel like explaining it, and I need to go do homework. Bye" She said, leaving.

The next day, Emma went to calculus with a smile on her face. Which is really unusual for calculus.

"Hey, Emma," Zack said.

"Yeah," Emma said giggling.

"I was wondering, do you wanna go out sometime," Zack asked.

"Sure" Emma said. "How's Friday night sound." Emma was trying act calm and casual, but on the inside she was screaming her head off.

"Perfect," He said smiling.

"Great. Pick me up at six? I'll text you my address."

"Great," he said, still smiling.

*********************#######********************** 

Lilly was still in phase one of her plan. And it was going perfect. Everyone was buying things from Maddie. Lilly smiled at the thought.

"Lilly, I'm behind you as much as possible, but you don't even have any gum to sell. How are you gonna beat Maddie?" Louis asked.

"Relax," Lilly said. "It's all part of my plan."

"Well, if your plan is to go out of business, than it's working," Louis said.

Lilly glared, and he put his arms up, defensively.

"I agree with Louis," Mitchell said, suddenly appearing. "You better sell stuff fast."

"Uggghhh," Lilly groaned, annoyed at how they had put little faith in her. "This is why I don't let you guys in on my plans," She said, walking away.

*********************############***************** ***

It was Friday and Emma had just gotten home from school.

"Hey Emma," Rachel said.

"Hey mom," She said smiling.

"Someone's in a good mood. Have any plans for tonight," Rachel asked.

"As a matter a fact, I do. I have a date tonight,"

"Ooooooh," Rachel said.

"Wait a minute," Ross said. "A date? Like with a boy?"

"No dad, with a dust pan. Yes a boy," Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Oh well, what is this boys name?" Ross aksed.

"Zack," Emma answered, shrugging.

"Ooooh, sounds hot," Rachel said giggleing.

"Yeah he is," Emma said.

Ross began to fake laugh. "Hhahahaha," he said. "So anything I need to know about this boy?" Ross asked.

"Nope," Emma answered. Just that he'll be here in a couple hours.

"Oh, okay. A couple hours. Got it," Ross said.

About two hours later the door bell rang. "Dad, can you get that?" Emma asked, screaming from upstairs. "It's Zack!"

"Sure," Ross said. He went to open the door. "Hello **Zack**." Ross said.

"Hello, sir," Zack said, waiting by the door swaying awkwardly.

"Come in Zack. **Sit**." Ross said.

"Ummm, okay Sir." Zack went in and sat on the couch.

"You know, Zack," Ross began, "I know karate."

"Ummmm that's very nice, sir," Zack said frightened.

"Yep. I'm a master in unagi."

"Ummm, isn't that a type of sushi, sir?" Zack asked slowly.

"No Zack.** Unagi **is the element of surprise. Oh, crap I just you," Ross cursed.

Suddenly Emma came through. "Okay. I'm Ready," she said.

"Great," Zack said. Zack got up and took Emma's hand.

Ross stopped. "Just remember Zack.** Unagi**," Ross said, touching his forehead.

**So, what do you guys think Lilly's plan is? Now, I think that's the best chapter I've ever written! What do you think!? Please tell me in a review! I'll love you forever!**

**Oh and also I still might change my pin name.**


	19. The One With All The Gum

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have a lot of school work! I hate 8****th**** grade! Of course I know 8****th**** grade is nothing compared to other stuff, but hey I'm only fourteen. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, the next one will be a Halloween chapter! I'll probably update that one the day before Halloween. As usual, thank you to the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own friends**

"Yes! Finally!" Lilly said to herself. All week she had been decorating her locker with lights and signs. "And now I'm talking to myself… Good god, I'm turning in to my mom." She finished packing gum AND soda in her locker when the bell rang.

Maddie immediately went in to her locker and opened it. "Gum, and soda! Get your gum, and soda here!"

That's when Lilly stepped up. "OR-" she said, and everyone turned to her, "you can get soda and gum, with the prices half as low, at _Lilly's Place," _Lilly said tapping her locker with a pointer stick. As soon as she tapped it, the locker opened reveling bright shiny lights, and signs with soda and gum in it. **(A/N obviously that wouldn't be realistic buy, hey, its fiction) **

Everybody "oooood" and "aaawwwed"

"Nice," Louis said coming up to Lilly along with a bunch of kids giving her money, and her giving them soda and gum in return.

"I know," Lilly said smiling.

"hey, so is there like a friends and family discount," Mitchell asked.

Louis and Lilly looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Awesome," Erica said, walking over to them with Jack trailing shortly behind. At the moment people were still handing Lilly money.

"So, like, how much did this cost," Louis asked.

"Well, that lights cost 30 bucks, and I had to bribe the janitor to help me set it up, and keep shut about it, which came to a total of 75 bucks. WHICH-" Lilly broke mid-sentence and quickly counted the money, "I just earned back. WITH-" she broke her sentence off again, and held up a ten dollar bill. "Ten dollars to spare."

"Teacher!" Some kid yelled.

All the kids scattered all over the place and Lilly quickly put the money in the locker, and closed it. Then the principle walked by, and Erica, Jack, Mitchell and Lilly all mumbled, "Hello sir," and the principle walked passed them, mumbling a "Hello kids," and left.

*****************##########****************

"Hey beautiful," Zack said, coming behind Emma. Currently the two of them were in math class.

"Oh, heeeey Zack," Emma said. At first Emma really liked Zack but now he was becoming really clingy.

"So, I was thinking… Tomorrow, you know since its Friday, You. Me. Movie?"

"Yes Zack," She said, irritated. "You already asked four times today. "TWICE in the hallway."

"Yeah," He said, smiling. "So, what movie do you wanna see?" Zack asked.

Suddenly Lilly got an idea. Maybe she could get him to break up with her.

"How about the new _Romeo and Juliet _movie. It's just so romantic, and I think that as soon as you start dating a guy, you should fall in love with them!" Emma said, clearly lying.

"Well, good, cause me too," Zack said.

Emma immediately lost her smile. "Geeeeeeaaaaaatttttt," she said.

****************###########*****************

It was Friday afternoon after lunch. Since the kids got an extra two minutes in between the lunch blocks, they were taking advantage of that to buy soda and gum. Lilly had already made 200 dollars in total.

"Lilly, your totally creaming Maddie at this!" Louis said, excited.

"I know, and now I have a whole 230 dollars!"

Suddenly Maddie came up to them. "This is not over," she said. I will win."

"Highly unlikely. I have 230-" She paused as more kids gave her money and she gave them soda in return, "Now 40 bucks."

"Well will see about that," Maddie said walking away.

"What do you think she means by that," Lilly asked.

"I don't know," Louis said sounding unsure. "So how about that friends and family discount?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and walked away.

****************##########***************

At the movies Emma and Zack were getting popcorn.

"I'm really excited for this movie," Zack said.

"Awesome," Emma said, with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Emma did not want to see the movie at all. She never understood why Romeo killed himself. I mean she wasn't really dead, why didn't he just check if she was breathing!

They went into the movie and the lights started to dim. The AMC played that little 30 second clip where the three people go in to the movies, and the theater turns in to the outdoorsy thing.** (A/N if you've ever been to an AMC movie theatre, you know what I'm talking about)**

After a very long 1 hour and 42 minutes later, it was over. Zack walked Emma to her doorstep, and went in.

"So how'd it go?" Rachel asked, sitting on the couch with Ross.

Emma just groaned, and went upstairs to her room.

"What'd I say?" Rachel asked.

***************###########****************

The next Friday Lilly opened her locker to find it ruined, and everything stolen.

"Maddie," She said, under her breath.

"Yes," Maddie said, surprising her by coming up behind her.

"You did this, didn't you?" Lilly asked.

Maddie just smiled.

"Why did you wait a whole week?"

"I've been busy," Maddie shrugged.

Erica, Jack, Mitchell and Louis all appeared.

"Oh, that's just wrong!" Louis said.

"I'm afraid all of it is, Mr. Tribiani." **(A/N yeah, I know since Louis, and Mitchell were originally in their moms custody, they should have their moms last name but I like this better) **"You see Ms. Hannigan, Ms. Nicki, selling gum is against the rules, so you two will be serving detention for the next week, and we I will be calling our parents."

Maddie and Lilly both groaned.

"Well look at the bright side," Louis said turning to Lilly. "Christopher Columbus day. Three day weekend. Yay…!" He trailed off by Lillys death glare."

*****************###########***************

"So, Lilly, what did your parents do when they found out you were selling gum?" Mitchell asked. The kids were all at the mall food court.

"Well my dad grounded me for two weeks but then my mom un-grounded me so… Ntohing," Lilly shrugged. "Besides, Someone found out that Bently Beckers was the one who told the principle, and now everyone hates him because they can't get gum or soda anymore."

"Hey Emma, Calvin's staring at you again," Louis pointed out. They all looked at Calvin.

"Oh yeah," they all said.

"Ughh, I've got bigger guy problems. I still have to make Zack break up with me," Emma said.

"Well have you tried scaring him off?" Erica suggested.

"I tried, and that only made it worse," she said.

"Why don't you just break up with him?" Jack asked.

Emma thought about it for a second, but then said, "Nah. Much work,"

The rest of them just agreed and shrugged, and went back to eating.

**Yay! That took longer to write then I excepted! Oh well, three day weekend! Anyway I still might change my pin name, I just don't know to what yet. Please review! You'll be my best friend!**


End file.
